


Emlék

by AritaReal



Series: Emlék [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america movies
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritaReal/pseuds/AritaReal
Summary: Semmire sem emlékezett. Az első pár hét után kérte, hogy szólítsák Jamesnek.





	Emlék

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379881) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Ez a fordítás Emilyenrose "Memory" című nagyszerű írásához készült.

Semmire sem emlékezett. Az első pár hét után kérte, hogy szólítsák Jamesnek.

Steve tudta, hogy a részéről ez is kompromisszum volt.

James a saját lakásában élt. Volt mobiltelefonja, és ha kereste valaki, általában felvette. Bevetéseken tökéletesen megbízhatóan viselkedett. Egyetlen hideg pillantással átlátott bármilyen szituációt, és kivétel nélkül mindig a leggyorsabb megoldást választotta. Az egyik összecsapásuk az AIM-mel a vártnál sokkal hamarabb ért véget, amikor James elgondolkodva félrehajtotta a fejét, elmosolyodott, majd teljes lelki nyugalommal fejbe lőtte a vezetőjüket, pontosan a két szeme között.

– Tudod, örülök, hogy a fickó mi oldalunkon áll – súgta oda utána Sam Steve-nek.

– Én is – válaszolta Steve teljesen őszintén. Úgy tett, mintha nem értené Sam arckifejezését.

A fickó. James. Nem a Tél Katonája. Soha egyikük sem mondta ki ezt a nevet.

James néha hetekre eltűnt. Amikor először fordult elő, Steve kész volt eldobni mindent, hogy utána menjen. A gondolatnál, hogy egyszerűen fogta magát és odébbállt, csak a félelem volt rosszabb, hogy elrabolták.

A pániknak Natasa vetet véget, amikor megmutatott egy hírt a telefonján. A francia nyelvű cikk egy titkos marseille-i Hydra sejt felszámolásáról szólt. Valaki adott egy tippet a hatóságoknak. A helyszínre érkező kommandósok a titkos bunker ajtaját tárva-nyitva találták, a bizonyítékokat szétterítve egy asztalon a bejárat mellett, a holttesteket takaros halomba rakva az egyik oldalsó szobában, mindegyik fejében egy golyó.

Steve letette a telefont.

– Ne nyaggasd, Steve – mondta Natasha. – Vannak dolgok, amiket az embernek meg kell tennie önmagáért.

Hallotta a hangján, hogy tapasztalatból beszél, és ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy inkább visszanyelje a mondandóját, és megköszönje a jó tanácsot. Nem tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy Bucky – James – egyedül száll szembe a Hydrával, de, emlékeztette magát, nem is kell, hogy tetsszen neki. Persze minden ösztöne azt üvöltötte, hogy beszélje le James-t erről, úgy ahogy Buckyt is lebeszélte volna. Bucky meggyőzéséhez hosszú évek rutinja állt a rendelkezésére, _tudta_ , hogy képes lenne rá. De James olyan keveset kért. Ha az akarja, hogy egyedül tehessen meg bizonyos dolgokat, akkor Steve képes lesz nem beleszólni, és hagyni ezt neki. 

Amikor két héttel később James újra megjelent, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk egy küldetésen, Natasha volt az egyetlen, aki szóvá tette az eltűnését.

– Jó volt a nyaralás?

Steve mindenre fel volt készülve, bár nem tudta, mire készüljön. Bucky – James, ha gondolatban újra és újra elköveti ezt a hibát, előbb-utóbb hangosan is kimondja – nem mindig reagált normálisan a dolgokra.

De James csak csendesen mosolygott.

– Jól esik néha lelépni egy kicsit – mondta.

Steve zavartan pillantott körbe, mígnem Sam elkapta a tekintetét és felvont szemöldökkel, bátorítóan nézett rá.  Erre összeszedte magát, és tudatos erőfeszítéssel igyekezett nyugodt, könnyed hangot megütni, amikor megszólalt.

– Úgy hallottam, Dél-Franciaországban elég jó idő van.

– Persze – reagált James másodpercnyi tétovázás után. – Igyekeztem barnulni.

Steve végtlenül hálás volt Natashának, amiért megtalálta ezt a rést. Az az egy pillanatnyi makacsság ugyanis fordulópontot jelentett.

– Hű, úgy tűnik, mégis van valaki odabent – fogalmazta meg Sam.

James most már beszélt. Nem sokat, de többet, mint előtte. Néha olyasmin is elmosolyodott, ami nem állt szoros kapcsolatban a küldetéseik sikerével. Megnevettetni még nem tudták, de Steve és Natasha versenyben álltak, hogy melyiküknek sikerül előbb. James gúnyosan mosolygott rajtuk, és békésen tűrte a bohóckodásaikat, egészen addig, amíg végül egy Hydra-vadászaton Sam megjegyezte:

– Ember, ha a helyedben volnék, most azonnal lelőném őket, és még bűnösnek se érezném magam miatta.

– Csak a megfelelő pillanatra várok.

Egy pillanatra dermedt csönd lett a kommunikációs vonalban.

Natasha volt az első, aki elnevette magát. Steve vigyorogva hallgatta, hogy a lány képtelen abbahagyni a vihogást, és egyszerre három Hydra-bérencet ütött ki egy jól irányzott pajzsdobással.

– Kedves tőled, hogy figyelmeztetsz minket – mondta.

– Ismersz – mondta James hangja a vonalban. – Én már csak ilyen jó fej vagyok.

James a szó szoros értelmében soha nem volt jó fej, de Steve úgy gondolta, hogy ez nem nem akarás, hanem nem tudás kérdése. Miután a küldetés véget ért, és Hill meghallgatta a jelentésüket, először, de nem utoljára fordult elő, hogy James kilencven másodpercnél tovább maradt a társaságukban. Steve gyakorolta, hogyan tegyen úgy, mintha sem ezt, sem azt nem bánná. Próbálta nem _nyaggatni_ , követte Natashát és Samet, akik jók voltak ebben, és ez működött.

Akkor jött rá, hogy nem csak ő tartja számon, mennyi időt tölt velük James, amikor a férfi egészen az utca végéig elkísérte őket egy közös kávézás kedvéért.

– Tizenhét perc. Új rekord – mormolta Natasha maga elé, miután James távozott.

Az, hogy James immár emberként, és nem valami másként viselkedett, furcsamód könnyebbé tette a számára, hogy teljesítse a kérését, és extra odafigyelés nélkül is Jamesnek szólítsa. Eddig abból a feltételezésből indult ki, hogy a régi Bucky, a barátja, akire emlékszik, ott lapul valahol a sivár felszín alatt, de kezdte felismerni, hogy a mélyben valaki más rejtőzik: csendesebb, hidegebb, sötétebb humorú.

Ha alkalmanként meg is pillantott Jamesben valamit, ami kedves és ismerős volt számára – ha egy mozdulat, vagy egy szó emlékeket idézett fel benne, Steve igyekezett nem belekapaszkodni. Nem lett volna fair mentális katalógust vezetni James és Bucky személyiségének hasonlóságairól. Volt, aki volt, Steve megpróbálta önmagáért elfogadni.

 

Az első alkalom, amikor sikerült megnevettetniük, abban is első volt, hogy csatlakozott hozzájuk, amikor hamburgerezni mentek. A versenyt Natasha nyerte egy orosz poénnal, amit sem ő, sem James nem volt hajlandó lefordítani, majd az étteremben James és Steve annyi kaját rendeltek, hogy egy részét át kellett rakniuk a szomszédos asztalra.

– Szuperkatonák – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

– Ha van kedved hazacipelni mind a 108 kilómat, miután kiütött az éhség, tessék, én nem állok az utadba – mondta Steve. – Egyébként muszáj ennyit ennem.

– Komolyan előfordulhatna?

Steve tele szájjal bólintott. Aztán nyelt egyet és folytatta.

– Szupergyors metabolizmus. Kihagyhatok egy étkezést, ha muszáj, de jobb nem kockáztatni. Egyszer a háborúban…

Elhallgatott. Mindenki tudta, miért.

– Folytasd – mondta James. Szemöldökét felvonva, gúnyos tekintettel nézett Steve-re.

Steve gyorsan harapott még egyet a hamburgeréből, hogy leplezze a késlekedése valódi okát, aztán megint nyelt egyet, és mesélni kezdett.

– Egyszer a háborúban nem ettem pár napig. Szűkös fejadagok, mindenkit hajtott az adrenalin, azt hittem, jól vagyok, aztán Németországban, egy erdő közepén egyszer csak kicsit szédülni kezdtem, és két nap múlva a gyengélkedőn tértem magamhoz. Elájultam. A srácoknak fel kellett tuszkolniuk egy fára, és nélkülem fejezték be az akciót.

Natasha krumplival tele szájjal, horkantva nevetett fel.

– Gyerünk, nevess csak – mondta Steve. – Ha a szérummal élsz, ehhez hozzá kell szokni. Vissza kellett cipelniük a bázisra, aztán egymás után jöttek be a gyengélkedőre, üvöltözni velem.

Bucky volt az utolsó, aki bement hozzá, miután már végighallgatott öt leckéztetést, abból egyet franciául. Ő még csak nem is kiabált. Csak nézett rá, hosszan, higgadtan, amitől Steve úgy érezte, gyerekméretűre zsugorodik. Bucky ugyanígy szokott nézni akkor is, amikor Steve ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elég jól van ahhoz, hogy felkelhessen, hiszen már alig köhög.

– Ne csináld ezt még egyszer – mondta végül, és Steve a lehető legjámborabb ábrázatával rábólintott.

Steve megkockáztatott egy pillantást James felé.  Az a második hamburgerénél tartott, az utolsó falatokon rágódott. Úgy tűnt, érzi, hogy Steve figyeli. Nyelt egyet, felnézett és megszólalt.

– Én nem égetem ilyen gyorsan az üzemanyagot, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs rá szükségem.

– Ja, azt látjuk – mondta Sam.

James vágott egy grimaszt, majd hátranyúlt a szomszéd asztalhoz még egy tányérért.

Steve nem tudta, mi mást remélt. Natasha megszorította a térdét az asztal alatt. Amikor Steve ránézett, a tekintete túl kedves volt. Nem verte át. Felismerte a részvétet, ha találkozott vele.

 

Evés után Steve és James együtt indultak hazafelé. A környék nem volt éppen megfelelő az éjszakai sétákhoz, de attól sem kellett tartaniuk, hogy bármi náluknál veszélyesebb támad rájuk. Arra sem volt sok esély, hogy autogramvadászokkal fussanak össze, Steve megszokásból mégis a fejére tette a baseballsapkáját, és bár meleg éjszaka volt, James is viselte a szokásos nagy, formátlan szürke kabátját. Steve zsebre vágta a kezét séta közben.

– Kösz, hogy eljöttél.

– Szívesen, Kapitány – válaszolt James.

Egy darabig csendben ballagtak tovább.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte James hirtelen.

– Soha nem szólítasz a nevemen – mondta Steve.

Szünet.

– Nem akarom még jobban megnehezíteni neked.

– Rendes tőled.

James megvonta az egyik vállát.

– Nem igazán. Csak nem tudom, mihez kezdenék, ha elsírnád magad.

Steve görcsösen elmosolyodott.

– Talán csak nem fogok hisztériás rohamot kapni, ha Steve-nek szólítasz, mint a többi barátom. 

– Inkább nem vállalom a kockázatot – mondta James. – Az Özvegy valószínűleg megmarna.

– Nem mérgező.

– Honnan tudod? – James ravasz pillantást vett rá. – Téged megmart már?

– Nem! – tiltakozott Steve. – Hát… - akkor régen, azon egyetlen alkalommal csókolóztak, de az nem… – James somolygott, Steve a szemét forgatta.

– Most ugratni próbálsz?

– Nem csak próbálom, Kapitány.

– És ne térj el a tárgytól.

James megint vállat vont, a mosolya elhalványult.

– Egy próbát megért – mondta. – Rendben. Úgy foglak szólítani, ahogy akarod. Ennyit te is megtettél nekem.

– Nem muszáj – Steve hirtelen kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Semmit sem szabad erőltetnie. – Ha te nem akarod, akkor inkább ne.

James hallgatott egy ideig. Mentek tovább.

Amikor legközelebb megszólalt, pár tömbnyire Steve lakásától, nem azt mondta, amire Steve számított.

– Emlékszem rád, tudod?  Egy kicsit.

– Emlékszel?

James lehajtotta a fejét.

– Ismerős vagy. De ezek nem rendes emlékek. Csak mintha már láttalak volna valahol. Mint… egy képmást a tükörben, egy sötét szobában, valamikor régen.

– James – suttogta Steve, visszanyelve a Bucky-t. Küszködött, hogy ne akadjon el a hangja. Ez volt az egyetlen megerősítés, amit valaha kapott tőle a közös múltjukról, kettőjükről…

– Nagyon régen – tette hozzá James és Steve-re pillantott – Látod, most meg bőgsz. Mit csináljak? Ha az Özvegy nem kap el, majd Wilson…

Steve a keze fejével megtörölte az arcát.

– Valami belement a szemembe – mondta. – Nem mesélem el nekik, ha te sem.

James bólintott és a földet bámulta. Nem szólt többet. Steve nem vette volna észre az arcán átfutó grimaszt, ha nem figyel oda.

Steve háztömbje előtt álltak meg.

– Hát, itt lakom – közölte sután.

James felhorkant.

– Ez úgy hangzott, mint egy randi vége. Felhívsz egy kávéra?

– Kérsz kávét? – kérdezte Steve azonnal.

– Nem – aztán, mintha akkor jutott volna eszébe, hozzátette –, kösz.

– Mindig szívesen látlak itt – mondta Steve. – Bármikor. Tudod.

James bólintott egyet.

– Jó éjt, Kapitány.

– Figyelj… – szólt utána Steve

James visszafordult, és ugyanolyan gúnyos tekintettel nézett rá, mint az étteremben. Steve rendíthetetlenül folytatta.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagy. Örülök, hogy a barátom vagy – James továbbra is őt nézte. – Ez minden.

James mindkét kezét mélyen a zsebébe süllyesztette, és visszasétált hozzá. Steve felemelte az állát, nem hátrált meg és nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust, még akkor sem, amikor James már ott állt előtte. Mintha farkasszemet néznének. Steve nem tudta miért, de nem akart veszíteni.

Egy-két másodperc bámulás után James kinyújtotta a kezét és levette a fejéről a baseballsapkát. Mire Steve egyet pislogott, James előrehajolt, ajkaik összesimultak. Száraz, rövid érintés volt, alig csók. Steve túlságosan meglepődött, hogy reagáljon. Aztán James visszatette a fejére a sapkát, és hátralépett.

– Jó éjt, Kapitány – köszönt el megint, és belesétált a sötétségbe.

Steve hosszú percekig bámult utána.

Az agya villámgyorsan pörgött, amikor belépett a lakásába. James… És ő… De Bucky soha…

Vagy igen?

Régi emlékeket rángatott elő, próbálva felidézni legalább egyetlen alkalmat, bármilyen alkalmat, amikor Bucky érdeklődést mutatott, ha nem is iránta, hanem úgy általában a férfiak iránt. Úgy gondolta, tudott volna róla. Bár… lehet, hogy nem. Bucky mindig képes volt megtartani magának, amit akart. Előtte általában nem titkolózott, de hihetetlen jó pókerarca volt. Mégis tudnia kellett, hogy neki bármit elmondhat – tudta, ugye?

Bár az is lehet, hogy nem volt semmi elmondanivalója.

De akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy...

Egy darabig még törte a fejét, aztán be kellett ismernie, hogy nincs értelme. Buckynak talán voltak titkai, talán nem. Ezt már soha nem fogja megtudni. Az igazság, amivel jelenleg együtt kellett élnie, James volt, a higgadt tekintete, a könnyed, kiszámított csókja.

Vágtató elméje erről sem szolgált semmi hasznos következtetéssel. Végül lekapcsolta az összes villanyt, és kényszerítette magát, hogy lefeküdjön. Talán reggelre majd tudni fogja, mit tegyen.

 

A reggel eljött, ám Steve-nek még mindig fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen. Közel állt hozzá, hogy felhívja James-t, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy nem szabad nyaggatnia.

Oké. Nincs nyaggatás. Várni fog. Ha James szóba hozza, akkor… Akkor majd meglátják.

Ez egy jó elképzelés volt, de James nem hozta szóba. Mintha a csók soha meg sem történt volna.

 

– Szóval, ez egy érdekes eset – mondta Hill egy megbeszélésen pár hónappal később.

Már egyikük sem tett úgy, mintha Hill speciális alakulata a Stark Industries-nál nem az lett volna, ami: egy szuperhős koordinációs egység. A SHIELD-nek vége volt, és valakinek el kellett végeznie a munkát. Tony Stark Emberfeletti Erőforrásoknak nevezte, de Tony már csak ilyen volt.

Az „érdekes” Hill szájából nagy szónak számított. Natasha szemöldökét felvonva hátradőlt a székében. Sam összefűzte a karjait. James egyáltalán semmi reakciót nem mutatott, ahogy máskor sem a megbeszélések során.

– Ki vele – szólt Steve.

Hill vágott egy grimaszt.

– Talán nincsenek tisztában vele, de a SHIELD többek között felelős volt minden fajta asgardi technológia begyűjtéséért és tanulmányozásáért, amire csak rá tudtuk tenni a kezünket.

– Emlékszem valami ilyesmire – mondta Steve.

Hill köhintett és gondosan kerülte a tekintetét.

– Más egyebek mellett, a New Yorki csata után mi – azaz a SHIELD – megszereztük Loki jogarát is.

– A SHIELD alatt azt érti, hogy…

– Igen – válaszolt Hill – a Triskelion alagsorában lévő pincébe került. De amint azt tudják, amikor a pusztítás után lementünk és kinyitottuk, nem találtuk meg.

– Mert valószínűleg soha nem is volt ott – vonta le a következtetést Natasha és kiegyenesedett. – Feltételezem, most megtalálták.

Hill bólintott.

Steve figyelmesen hallgatta a jogar visszaszerzésére irányuló küldetés részleteit, aztán Hill áttért a veszélyforrásokra. Sem őt, sem Natashát nem kellett rá emlékeztetni, hogy a jogar milyen veszélyes, és ahhoz sem volt szükségük Hillre, hogy részletesen felidézzék, mire képes, de Sam homlokán már attól is összeszaladtak a ráncok, amikor Hill végigvette a jogar általuk eddig ismert, az elmét befolyásoló trükkjeit.

– Volt néhány utalás a Hydra-fájlokban, amiket Natasha nyilvánosságra hozott az interneten, azok segítettek a nyomára bukkanni. Nem tudjuk pontosan, mi volt vele a tervük…

– Fegyvereket készíteni – szólalt meg James csendesen.

Hill egyetértése jeléül bólintott.

– Mivel a Hydráról van szó, lehetséges. Azt tudjuk, hogy rájöttek, hogy a közepén levő nagy, ragyogó kőből meríti az erejét.  A jegyzeteik tele voltak figyelmeztetésekkel, hogy nem szabad hozzáérni.

– Mint a Tesseract – mondta Steve.

– Hasonlónak tűnik. Ez a legjobb tanács, amit adhatok. Ne érjenek hozzá.

A bunker Magyarországon volt. Hill felkészítette őket, hogy minimum egy teljes osztagnyi őrszemélyzetre, azon kívül pedig csak a jóisten tudja, mire számítsanak. A fegyverek fejlesztésével foglalkozó Hydra létesítmények mindig tele voltak kellemetlen meglepetésekkel, de ez üres volt.

Steve akkor kezdte elhinni, hogy nem trükkről van szó, amikor már James is leengedte a fegyverét, és a szemöldökét zavartan ráncolva tekintgetett körbe. Úgy látszott, mindenki eltűnt. Székek álltak kihúzva az asztalok mellett, mintha valaki az előbb ugrott volna fel róluk, és az összes számítógép be volt kapcsolva. Steve felemelt egy bögrét az egyik munkaasztalról. Félig volt langyos kávéval. 

– Azt hiszem, egyszer láttam egy ilyen filmet – mondta Sam.

Steve letette a bögrét

– Nézzünk körül! Maradjatok készenlétben!

A létesítmény csak két teremből állt. Loki jogarának nyoma sem volt. A nagyobbik helyiség távolabbi végében egy sor üvegfalú megfigyelőcellát találtak. Steve-et baljós érzésekkel töltötték el, de azok is üresek voltak.

– Azok a szegény ikrek – mondta egy hang a hátuk mögött. – Így nem fogjátok egykönnyen megtalálni őket.

Steve megpördült, pajzsa készenlétben. Natasha, Sam és James fegyvere azonnal a terem közepén feltűnő karcsú, zöldben játszó figurára szegeződött.

A férfi színpadiasan pillantott körbe.

– Remélem, tisztában vagytok vele, hogy ha egyszerre tüzeltek, egymást találjátok el – közölte.

– Loki – mondta Steve.

– Ó, nem – tiltakozott a zöld fényben úszó férfi – Loki meghalt. Nem hallottál róla? Thor biztosan említette. Én csak egy képmása vagyok. Egy szellem. – Elmebeteg, örömtelen vigyort villantott rájuk.

Steve nem engedett fel. A képmás, ha az volt, sérültnek tűnt. Meglendítette kezeit a levegőben, és Steve látta, hogy enyhén áttetszőek. Loki rájuk fintorgott és karjával átnyúlt egy asztalon.

– Látjátok? Kísérteties. Csak egy kivetülés vagyok.

– Mit keresne itt Loki kivetülése?  - követelte Steve.

– Gondolom, hozzákötöttem magam a jogaromhoz, hogy rajta tarthassam a szemem, arra az esetre, ha valami hülyeséget akarnának csinálni vele. Az _enyém_. Bár igazából nem tudom, meg kellett volna kérdeznetek tőlem – Loki szemöldöke felszaladt. – Csakhogy már nem áll módotokban! Mert halott vagyok.

– Mi történt azokkal az emberekkel, akik itt voltak? – kérdezte Steve.

Loki arckifejezése ravasz, szirupos mosollyá élesedett.

– Valami hülyeséget csináltak.

– Pontosabban?

– De aggódik valaki! Talán a barátaitok voltak? Nem mondhatom, hogy túl érdekesnek találtam őket. Nézzétek!

Oldalra lépett, és Steve meglátta, hogy a jogar egy bonyolult fémtartóban lebeg mögötte. Fogalma sem volt, hogy nem vették észre az előbb. A kő, ami energiával látta el, sápadt kéken ragyogott.

– Hogy a… – kezdte Sam.

– Elbújt – válaszolt Loki. – Parancsoljatok. Ezért jöttetek, nem?

– Mire képes? – tette fel a kérdést Natasha.

Loki rávigyorgott.

– Kivallatnál egy szellemet? – kérdezte. – A Hydra is ugyanerre volt kíváncsi. Mire képes, engedelmeskedik-e nektek… miért is ne. Engedelmeskeni fog. Ha elég bátrak vagytok.

Natasha enyhén félrebillentette a fejét.

– Minő kíváncsiság! Mire _képes_? – Loki széttárta a karjait – Uralhatja az emberek szívét. Én erre használtam. És amint talán emlékeztek rá, be tud zárni egy bezárhatatlan ajtót. Ó, képes lenne – elegánsan vállat vont – képes lenne sokkal többre is. Rendbe hozni dolgokat. Meg nem történtté tenni egy hibát, talán kettőt is. Visszahozni a halottakat. – tette hozzá. Tekintete elidőzött Samen, akinek megfeszült az álla. – Vagy az élőket – dorombolt Loki, és a szeme tovább siklott Jamesre. – Bármit, amit akartok.

– Azt mondod, hogy teljesíti a kívánságokat?  - kérdezte Steve.

Loki hatalmas őrült vigyorral fordult vissza hozzá.

– Gondoltál már rá, hogy visszaforgasd az idő kerekét, Kapitány? – kíváncsiskodott. – Tudom, ez egy személyes kérdés. Szörnyű a modorom. – A szája még szélesebbre húzódott. – Gyere, vedd el. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Bosszúállóknál jó kezekben lesz.

A jelenés egy lobbanással semmivé vált. A nevetése még az eltűnése után is ott lebegett a levegőben, keserű vidámságának végső, szaggatott visszhangjaként.

Egy hosszú percre csend lett.

Végül Sam annyit mondott:

– Jézusom.

Steve váltott egy pillantást Natashával.

– Mit gondolsz?

– Thor azt mondta, meghalt.

– Ez nem úgy hangzott, mintha meg lennél győződve róla.

– Azt kívánom, bár meg lennék.

James nem szólt semmit, mióta Loki szelleme megjelent. Steve rápillantott, de az arca nem árult el semmit. Ez nem volt ritkaság. Steve nem gondolta, hogy a történtek megrázták volna. A Tél Katonája a jégben aludt a New York-i csata alatt, így Jamesnek kevesebb oka volt érzékenyen reagálni Lokira, mint a többieknek. Figyelmét újra a jogar felé fordította.

– Rendben – mondta. – Biztosítsuk ezt az izét, és…

Mozgást látott a szeme sarkából. Natasha volt az egyetlen, akinek a reakciója közel volt a majdnem elég gyorshoz, de túl messziről indult, hogy ez számítson.

– Várj, állj, ne..! – kiáltotta Sam, miközben Steve eldobta a pajzsot, de James lebukott és átgördült alatta, pont odaérkezve a jogart tartó fémszerkezet elé.

Most nem volt kifejezéstelen az arca. Megmásíthatatlan elhatározást tükrözött, amint emberi kezével a kő felé nyúlt.

Vakító fény villant fel, aztán jött a mennydörgés.

Az egész terem olyan hevesen rázkódott, hogy Steve képtelen volt talpon maradni. Becsukta a szemét, hogy védje a fénytől, mégis látta James sziluettjét a szemhéja belső falán. A szája hangtalan sikolyra nyílt.

Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, minden rikító, vad ragyogásban úszott. Eltartott pár másodpercig, mire a világ normál tónusúra fakult. Sam és Natasha épp feltápászkodtak, hozzá hasonlóan mindketten bizonytalanul álltak a lábukon. James…

James egy gyűrött kupac volt a padlón a jogar alatt. Steve kényszerítette magát, hogy elinduljon felé, de félúton megdermedt.

– Hoppá – mondta a sovány, zöld figura, visszalobbanva a létezésbe James csendesen heverő teste mellett.

– Hát tudod, gondoltam, hogy nem kell hozzá sok idő, de erre azért nem számítottam.

– Ne menj a közelébe…

– Nem vagyok a közelében. Itt sem vagyok. Meghaltam, emlékszel?

James megmozdult, Steve hallotta, hogy erőtlenül nyöszörög. A saját teste ugyanolyan gyorsan dolgozta fel a pánik utóhatásait, mint minden mást, de az elméje még mindig riadókészültségben állt. A Lokihoz hasonlók szerettek másokat gyengének látni, Steve azonban utálta megadni az agresszoroknak, amit akartak, ezért minden erejét összeszedve igyekezett nyugodtan viszonozni Loki pillantását, és elrejteni a zavarodottságát. Loki csak önelégülten mosolygott rá.

– Jobb, ha vigyázol – mondta. – Sok mindenen ment keresztül. Kerülni kell, hogy egy törékeny elmét túlzott megrázkódtatásnak tegyünk ki, nem igaz? Előfordulhat, hogy – a mosolya kegyetlenebbé vált –, összeroppan.

– Te…

Loki megint eltűnt. Az egyik pillantban még ott volt, a másikban már nem. Steve gyanakodva meredt a jogarra. Ha a jelenés akkor jön-megy, amikor akar…

Amikor James nyöszörögve ismét megmozdult, Steve minden másról megfeledkezett. Gyorsan előrelépett, aztán megtorpant. Mindannyian tudták, hogy James nem szereti, ha figyelmeztetés nélkül hozzáérnek. Meg kellett elégednie azzal, hogy tehetetlenül téblábol körülötte, amíg a férfi felküzdötte magát a könyökére és a térdére, majd fejét fogva a sarkára ült.

Így maradt egy kicsit, és vett néhány ziháló lélegzetet. Úgy tűnt, a jogar nem tett kárt benne. Kifulladt, de sértetlen volt… Aztán felemelte a fejét és körülnézett a teremben. Steve látta, ahogy számba veszi a berendezést, majd Natashát és Samet. Meredten bámult, a szeme egyre kerekebbre és kerekebbre tágult.

– Mi az isten? – kérdezte.

Végignézett magán. Felemelte a fémkarját, behajlította az ujjait, megérintette a másik kezével, majd megfordult, hogy megbámulja a saját bal vállát. Amikor újra felnézett, Steve látta a pánik jeleit az arcán. Gondolkodás nélkül előrelépett. James felkapta a fejét, hogy felnézzen rá, aztán azonnal megnyugodott.

– Steve, hála istennek – mondta. – Mi a fészkes franc folyik itt?

– James?  - kérdezte meglepetten Steve.

James rosszallóan nézett rá.

– Miért szólítasz James-nek? – méltatlankodott. – Ki vagy te, az anyám?

Steve hallgatott.

– Steve?

Steve képtelen volt megszólalni.

– Bucky – nyögte ki végül, és hallotta, ahogy Sam felszisszen a háta mögött.

Bucky felállt. Keményen megrázta a bal vállát, és a kar fémlemezkéi újrarendezték magukat. Steve látta, hogy félelem fut át az arcán, de a hangján nem lehetett hallani.

– Az egyetlen – mondta.  – Miért nézel így rám? Mi ez a hely? Lenne valaki olyan szíves és elmagyarázná, hogy mi a fene folyik itt?

Natasha szólalt meg, rá nem jellemző szájbarágós stílusban.

– A prioritás Loki jogarának biztonságba helyezése, Kapitány.

Bucky a homlokát ráncolta.

– Milyen jogar? – kérdezte. - Ez az izé?

– Ne nyúlj hozzá! – kiáltottak fel mindhárman egyszerre.

Bucky meglepetten nézett rájuk. Kezét feltartotta.

– Jó-jó. Nem nyúlok hozzá, látjátok?

Steve látta, hogy újra feltűnik neki a bal karja fémes csillogása és megrémül. Mély lélegzetet vett.

– Mi az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszel, Buck?

Bucky leengedte a lezét.

– Közvetlenül egy küldetés előtt voltunk az Alpokban – vágta rá azonnal. – Fel akartunk jutni egy mozgó vonatra. A te átkozott hülye ötleted volt. El akartuk kapni a Vörös Koponya egyik emberét.  – Fintorgott egyet. – Az alapján, ahogy most rám nézel, asszem ez elég régen lehetett.

Steve összepréselte az ajkait. Bólintott.

– Steve – szólalt meg csendesen Natasha.

Steve Bucky szemébe nézett.

– A jogarnak olyan hatalma van, amit nem értünk. A Hydra megpróbálta felhasználni valahogy. Azért jöttünk, hogy visszavigyük. Hozzáértél, villant egyet, kiütött mindenkit, és… neked kiesett valamennyi idő, Bucky.

Bucky Steve arcát figyelte egy pillanatig, majd lassan bólintott.

– Oké – mondta. Újra zavart pillantást vetett a bal karjára. – Akkor majd később elmeséled. Hogyan tudjuk biztonságba helyezni ezt a valamit?

 

 

A jogar egy keskeny fekete dobozba került, ami el volt látva az összes Tony Stark által ismert árnyékolótechnikával, a doboz pedig Natasha hátára. Kényelmetlen csendben masíroztak át a vidéken a kivonási ponthoz. Sam aggódó pillantásokat vetett Steve-re, és amint Bucky ezt észrevette, ő is Steve-et kezdte fixírozni, hasonló aggodalommal a szemében. Steve úgy érezte magát köztük, mint egy mikroszkóp tárgylemezén. Mindketten túl jól ismerték. Amikor Natasha kicsit lemaradt, Steve hálásan a kifogásért lelassított, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá.

Azonnal észrevette, hogy direkt maradt hátra.

– Natasha… - kezdte.

– Vigyázz, mit mondasz neki – mondta Natasha határozottan. Mindig akkor volt a legprofibb, amikor aggódott. Steve tudta, hogy most szándékosan mutatja ki az aggodalmát.

– Lokinak soha nem esett nehezére hazudni, ha úgy tartotta kedve.

– Tudom – mondta Steve. – Óvatos leszek.

 

 

Hill vette fel őket egy kis csúcstechnológiás Stark géppel. Buckyt láthatóan sokkolta a landoló gép látványa és Steve-nek eltartott egy pillanatig, hogy visszagondoljon 1945-re, és rájöjjön, miért. Bucky magához tért, mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna magyarázatként vagy megnyugtatásul. Mire a gép földet ért előttük, ismét teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt.

Sam egy szó nélkül foglalt helyet a folyosó másik oldalán, szabadon hagyva a szokott helyét Steve mellett. Elkapva Steve tekintetét, odasúgta:

_– Jól vagy?_

Steve rábólintott.

Bucky még mindig a környezetét tanulmányozta. Steve figyelte, ahogy számba veszi a gép belső borítását, és a komputerkijelzőket elöl, ahol Natasha épp sürgetően magyarázott valamit Hillnek. Az arcán óvatos közöny. Majdnem, de csak majdnem olyan volt, mint James szokásos üres arckifejezése. Csupán árnyalatnyi volt a különbség, de Steve soha nem keverte volna össze a kettőt. Ahogy a gép felszállt, Bucky végre leült mellé. Az ARC technológiával meghajtott motorok erősödő zúgása megakadályozta, hogy a többiek meghallják a hangját, amikor odahajolt hozzá.

– Lehet, hogy hülye kérdés, Steve, de… Milyen évet írunk?

Steve soha nem szimpatizált a módszerrel, amit Fury alkalmazott, amikor őt kiolvasztották. Hogy közlöd finoman valakivel, hogy hetven év kiesett az életéből? Rohadtul tisztában volt vele, hogy a hazugság nem megoldás. _Túlzott megrázkódtatás –_ hallotta ismét Loki hangját.

– Eltelt némi idő – próbálkozott.

Bucky unottan nézett rá.

– Erre én is rájöttem – mondta. – Mindenen az áll, hogy Stark Industries, de amikor legutóbb találkoztam vele, jó cimborád, Howard még a közelében sem volt annak, hogy ilyesmit építsen. És _ilyet_ sem láttam még soha.

Fém ujjait meglóbálta Steve orra előtt.

– Egy nappal sem tűnsz idősebbnek, de gondolom, ez nem sokat jelent. A szérum, ugye?

Steve savanyú képet vágott.

– Mondd meg, mennyi. – követelte Bucky.

New York felé tartottak. A megrázkódtatást nem lehetett elkerülni, Bucky nem volt hülye. Ha Steve nem akarta, hogy hozzá hasonlóan a Time Square közepén szembesüljön a huszonegyedik századdal, akkor…

– 2014 – mondta.

Bucky pislogott.

– Az hiszem, romlik a hallásom, de megesküdnék rá, hogy 2014-et mondtál.

– 2014 van, Buck – mondta Steve. – Hetven év telt el.

Bucky szeme elkerekedett, vett egy mély lélegzetet, de nem vitatkozott, csupán megrendültnek tűnt. Rövid hallgatás után megkérdezte.

– Hogyan?

– Hosszú történet – felelte Steve. – Mindkettőnket… Mindkettőnket hibernáltak egy időre.

Istenem. James is így fogalmazott volna? Steve nem hitte. Bucky még mindig várakozóan nézett rá.

– Elmagyarázom, Bucky, megígértem – mondta.

Bucky még nézett rá pár másodpercig, aztán elmosolyodott, és megbökte a vállával.

– Oké.

Steve igyekezett úgy fogadni a vigasztalást, ahogy szánták, és próbált nem zavarba jönni a Jamesnél megszokottól merőben eltérő reakciótól. James eddig összesen egy alkalommal érintette meg szándékosan.

 

 

Visszatérve a Stark Toronyba, elragadta őket a biztonsági eljárás megállíthatatlan hurrikánja. Vegyvédelmi ruhába öltözött tudósok egy csoportja érkezett, hogy elszállítsák a jogart, Natashát pedig, mint a Lokiról a legtöbb tapasztalattal bíró személyt, elrángatták egy megbeszélésre a kivetülés megjelenéséről. Steve kíváncsi volt, mit fognak mondani Thornak.

Hill megállt Bucky előtt, és fürkésző tekintettel nézett rá, amit Bucky kíváncsian viszonzott.

– Úgy hallottam, van egy problémánk – mondta.

– Volt olyan, hogy nem volt, baszki?  - felelt Sam.

Hill élesen elmosolyodott.

– Ez igaz.

Egy még Steve szemében is nagyon fiatalnak tűnő ügynök állt mellette, láthatóan alig bírva ki, hogy ne rángassa el a könyökénél fogva. Hill bólintott egyet Bucky felé.

– Ezt majd mi elintézzük, James. Ti ketten tartsátok szemmel – mondta, majd izgatottan nyüzsgő, felettébb jól öltözött Emberfeletti Erőforrás-alkalmazottak kíséretében távozott. A teremben nem maradt senki hármójukon kívül.

– Tartsatok szemmel? Mit gondol, mit fogok csinálni?  - kérdezte Bucky. – És miért szólít mindenki James-nek?

– Mostanában így szoktál bemutatkozni – mondta Sam. – Ha már itt tartunk, Sam Wilson vagyok.

– Gondolom, már találkoztunk. Bocs – felelte Bucky, és kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét. Mikor Sam elfogadta, Bucky rávillantotta jóízű, sármos mosolyát – Bucky Barnes.

Sam visszamosolygott.

– Aha, találkoztunk – mondta.

Csak akkor jelent meg az arcán a meglepődés, amikor Bucky elfordult tőle, hogy ledobja magát egy padra. Sam soha nem látta Buckyt igazán mosolyogni, gondolta Steve. Sam soha nem látta, hogy szándékosan megérint valakit, vagy megpróbál megnyerően viselkedni. Sam nem ismerte őt, csak Steve történeteit, amiket akkor mesélt el neki, amikor a nyomában jártak, hogy hazahozzák. Mielőtt megtalálták Buckyt – Jamest – Steve úgy mesélt róla, hogy közben félig-meddig már elképzelte a napot, amikor két barátját bemutathatja egymásnak. Azt akarta mondani: _Bucky, ez itt Sam._ Úgy gondolta, Bucky rájuk néz majd, vigyorog egyet, és azt mondja: _Úgy érted, sikerült teljesen egyedül_ _szerezned egy új barátot, Rogers? Hát, épp ideje volt._

 _Tudta_ , hogy Bucky kedvelné Samet.

James úgy tűnt, pont annyira kedveli Samet, mint bárki mást. Jól tudott vele együtt dolgozni. Nem utálta.

Sam hozzálépett és a vállára tette a kezét.

– Mit fogsz mondani neki? – kérdezte csendesen.

Valószínűtlen volt, hogy Bucky kihallgatja őket. Teljesen elmerült a bal karja vizsgálatában, egyenként behajlítva az ujjait, aztán a csuklóját, figyelve az egymáson elcsúszó fémlemezeket.

Steve ezt már a repülőn átgondolta.

– Az igazat.

– Az az izé, Loki kivetülése vagy micsodája azt mondta…

– Igen – válaszolt Steve –, de nem hazudhatok neki, Sam. Az igazat fogom mondani. Azt kell mondanom.

– A te döntésed, Steve – bólintott Sam.

– Ez a helyes döntés.

– Nem mondtam, hogy nem az – Sam megszorította a vállát. – Beszélhetek vele én is, ha szükségesnek tartod. Natasha is segíthet. Vagy lehívhatunk egy profit. Nem kell, hogy te csináld.

– De igen – mondta Steve – Magunkra tudnál…?

– Kint leszek – felelte Sam.

Bucky felnézett, amikor Steve odasétált hozzá.

– Miért vágsz ilyen megnyúlt képet? – kérdezte. Fémujjait megbillegtette Steve előtt. – Őrület ez a cucc. Mintha a részem lenne. A háborúban veszettem el a karomat?

– Én… nem… – mondta Steve. – Gondolom… talán… – Nem volt világos, miért amputálták Bucky bal karját. A Tél Katonájáról szóló legkorábbi feljegyzések elég hiányosak voltak, és idővel, mikorra a hatvanas években koherensebbé váltak, a fémkar már megvolt. Csak azért tudták, hogy Zola készítette, mert James elmondta nekik. Amikor a részletekről faggatták, vállat vont.

– Nem tudom - mondta végül Steve.

Bucky ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak, amikor ránézett. A homloka ráncokba szaladt. Steve állt, ahol volt, és nem tudta, hogyan folytassa.

– Oké, Steve – szólalt meg végül Bucky. Gyengéd volt a hangja, mintha Steve lenne az, akinek ebben a helyzetben tapintatra van szüksége.  – Halljuk azt a magyarázatot!

– Gyere, ülj le! – mondta, amikor Steve továbbra sem mozdult.

Steve tekintetét a szemközti falra szegezve leült. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, de nem tudta elkezdeni.

– Látom, hogy nem lesz valami szép történet, Rogers – mondta Bucky. – Semmi baj. Mondd el! – Jobb kezét Steve baljára tette. – Gyerünk!

– Lezuhantál. Azon a küldetésen az Alpokban. Lezuhantál. Ötszáz lábat egy mozgó vonatról egy gleccserbe. Senki sem élhette túl. – Keze összeszorult Buckyén az emlék hatására.

– Nem tudtalak elkapni. Azt hittem, meghaltál. Azt hittem, meghaltál, Buck.

– Nem a te hibád – reagált Bucky azonnal. – Tudtam, mit vállalok.

– Bucky…

– Ha azt próbálod mondani, hogy nem magadat hibáztattad, nem hiszek neked. Mondd, hogy volt valaki, aki némi értelmet vert beléd.

Steve úgy szorította Bucky kezét, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Úgy gondolta, ha nevetni kezd, egyúttal azonnal el is sírja magát.

– Peggy – mondta. – Peggy volt az.

– Jó – válaszolta Bucky. – Aztán mi történt? Nem érzem halottnak magam. Nem haltam meg, ugye?

– Nem – felelte Steve. – Zola kísérletei, amikor fogságban voltál…

Bucky lehajtotta a fejét. Steve nem láthatta az arcát, de érezte, hogy erősebben szorítja a kezét.

– Értem – suttogta.

– Nem tudtam. Annyi viszont kiderült Zola információiból, hogy mi a Vörös Koponya valódi terve. Hydra bombákat akart dobni a fontosabb amerikai városokra. Alig sikerült feljutnom a gépére. Harcoltam vele és legyőztem. Aztán le kellett tennem a gépet az óceánra.

A nélkül is érezte magán Bucky kemény tekintetét, hogy ránézett volna.

– Úgy, hogy te is rajta voltál? – kérdezte Bucky.

– Ez volt az egyetlen módja – válaszolt Steve.

– Miért, a Vörös Koponya talán nem hitt az ejtőernyőkben?

– Biztosra kellett mennem. Az én döntésem volt.

Bucky lecsillapodott, de halkan azt mormogta.

– Ne hidd, hogy ennyivel megúszod.

Steve halvány kacajjal engedte ki a levegőt.

– Pár hónappal később megnyertük a háborút, de én akkor már valahol a sarkkör alatt szundikáltam. Néhány évvel ezelőtt kihalásztak és felolvasztottak. Majd kiugrottak a bőrükből, mikor meghallották, hogy még van szívverésem.

– Azt elhiszem – mondta Bucky.  – És hol voltam én, mialatt ez történt? Belefagyva egy gleccserbe?

– Nem – felelte Steve. Istenem, bár úgy lett volna, gondolta.

– A Hydra begyűjtött. Elfogtak. A foglyuk voltál.

Bucky szorítása ismét erősebbé vált.

– Ettől féltem – mondta.

Steve megkockáztatott egy pillantást felé, de úgy tűnt, nem áll fenn a veszély, hogy összeroppan a sokktól.

– De amikor vége lett a háborúnak…

– Senki nem tudta, hogy életben vagy, Buck – felelte. – A Hydra a föld alá vonult és magával vitte a titkait.

Bucky maga elé meredt.

– Meddig? – kérdezte csendesen.

Nincs értelme halogatni. A tények attól nem lesznek jobbak semmivel.

– Tovább, mint én voltam a jégben.  – válaszolt Steve. – Pár éve találtunk meg. Bántalmaztak, belebabráltak az agyadba. Amikor… amikor újra találkoztunk, nem ismertél meg.

– Istenem – mondta Bucky –, istenem, Steve, sajnálom.

Steve a meglepődéstől röviden, örömtelenül kacagott fel.

– Te vagy az utolsó, akinek bocsánatot kell kérnie.

– De most ismerlek, ugye?

 _Egy képmás a tükörben, valamikor régen, egy sötét szobában,_ gondolta Steve. Soha nem érzett még ilyen erős kísértést a hazugságra.

– Nem – mondta –, nem… nem igazán.

Csend volt. Bucky nem engedte el Steve kezét.

– Hát tudod – szólalt meg végül, és még egyszer megszorította, majd elengedte –, gondoltam, hogy nem lesz valami szép történet, és tényleg nem volt az.

– Buck…

– Minden rendben, Steve – mondta. – Ne nézz így rám. Te itt vagy és én is itt vagyok, szóval lehetne rosszabb is. Magadat hibáztattad, ugye? De nem lehet minden a te hibád, ami a világban történik. Ezt a Hydra tette. – Szünetet tartott. – Megfizetnek érte?

– Ó, igen.

Bucky röviden, keményen elmosolyodott. Ez volt az első rezdülése, ami James-re emlékeztetett

– Jó.

 

Hill végül hazaküldte mindannyiukat, de csak az után, hogy Steve-et és Samet külön-külön is kikérdezte a történtekről. Buckyval is megpróbált beszélni, de ő nem emlékezett semmire az ébredése előttről azon kívül, hogy épp egy hegyoldalban áll, készen arra, hogy a drótkötélpályán elinduljon a vonat felé.

– Szóval, hol lakunk?  - kérdezte Bucky, amint kiléptek a Toronyból.

– Saját lakásod van – válaszolt Steve. – Megmutatom.

Bucky elég készségesen követte. Ahogy elindultak a városon keresztül, először kétkedve, majd egyre nagyobb élvezettel nézegetett körül.

– Mi az? – kérdezett rá Steve.

– Olyan mintha belecsöppentem volna az egyik „Holnap világa” magazinba. – felelte Bucky. – Mik azok az izék, amikkel mindenki játszik?

– Mobiltelefonok – mondta Steve. – Neked is van egy, nézd meg a zsebedet.

Bucky végigtúrta a kabátzsebeit, és előhalászta James telefonját.

– Mire való?

– Hordozható telefon. Plusz rádó, kamera, és egy csomó minden más.

Bucky bökdösni kezdte, hogy rájöjjön, hogy működik. Steve újra és újra rápillantott. Olyan szilárdnak, létezőnek tűnt, amilyennek James szinte sosem. Az emberek tekintete mindig elröppent Jamesről, vagy átsiklott rajta, anélkül, hogy meglátták volna, mintha nem lenne több árnyéknál. Olyasmi volt ez nála, mint a láthatatlanság, amit Natasha volt képes szándékosan magára idézni, de James állandóan viselte.

Bucky viszont, gondolta, Bucky _itt_ van. Fesztelenül mozgott, és több teret foglalt el, mint James valaha. Steve figyelte, ahogy felemeli a telefont és lefotóz egy jelzőtáblát. Megbökdöste még párszor, feldobta a levegőbe, és újra elkapta. Szélesen rámosolygott egy melletük elhaladó lányra, aki visszamosolygott rá, és mintha enyhén meglepődött volna a saját reakciójától. Olyan közel sétált Steve-hez, hogy a karjuk néha egymásnak ütközött. Elkapta Steve tekintetét, amikor az épp egy lopott pillantást vetett rá, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

Steve megrázta a fejét, mire Bucky felhorkant.

– Van valami az arcomon?

– Nem tudom, hogy mondjam el – hezitált Steve –, de tényleg szörnyű. Azt hiszem, a gyerekek megijednének tőle…

– Ha az orromról beszélsz Rogers, istenre esküszöm…

– Nem mondtam semmit – mondta, és Bucky morcos tekintetét látva elvigyorodott.

Mentek tovább. Bucky elolvasta a reklámfeliratokat, amik mellett elhaladtak, maga elé mormolta a szavakat, és néha zavart képet vágott.

– Lehet, hogy el fogok tévedni, amikor legközelebb erre jövök – mondta. – Semmi sem ismerős.

– Ez még mindig New York. Az utcákat nem helyezték át. És van térkép a telefonodban, ha kell.

– Van olyan, ami _nincs_ a telefonomban?

– Hát, Natasháéban gránát is van.

Bucky szenrencsétlenkedni kezdett és majdnem elejtette a telefont.

– Jajj, de vicces vagy! – Nem díjazta Steve erőfeszítését, hogy jámboran nézzen rá.

– De, tényleg van benne – mondta Steve, elrejtve egy újabb mosolyt, majd kapott egy könyököt a bordái közé a szívatásért.

 

 

Steve azzal hagyta magára Buckyt James lakásában, hogy ha bármi gond lenne, hívja fel. Feltételezte, hogy most már újra elkezdhetne Bucky lakásaként gondolni rá.  Furcsa gondolat volt. Olyan sok idejébe került leszoktatni az agyát a régi beidegződésekről, és most a férfi, akit az utóbbi pár hónapban megismert, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Gondosan kitörölte magát a világból, ahogy azt a Hydra is tette mindig. Steve látta az elszánt kifejezést James arcán, mielőtt a kőért nyúlt. Tisztában volt vele, mit csinál, az biztos. Szándékosan tette.

Nem tudta, miért van ettől rossz érzése.

Még félúton sem volt, hogy kiérjen a lépcsőházból, amikor a telefonja csörögni kezdett. Felvette, Bucky rögtön beleszólt.

– Azt nem említetted, hogy a jövőben őrült vagyok.

– Nem vagy…

– Jártál te valaha ebben a lakásban?  - kérdezte Bucky.

Steve már el is indult visszafelé.

– Menjek vissza?

– Igen – mondta Bucky. Hallani lehetett, hogy ki van borulva. Steve megrázta a fejét, mintha Loki szavaitól akarna szabadulni.  – Kérlek.

Steve kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat. Bucky a bejárat előtt ált, és szerencsétlenül bámult az ajtóra.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Steve.

Bucky ránézett, a szája sarka megrándult.

– Nézd meg.

Amikor meglökte az ajtót, az feltárult. Bucky követte, de végig mögötte maradt, mintha Steve megvédhetné attól, ami odabent várja. Steve körülnézett, és először nem értette, mi a baj. A lakás nem volt nagy, és látszott, hogy James nem vesződött sokat a bebútorozásával, de nem látott benne semmi nyilvánvalóan _rosszat._

Aztán felnézett.

A nyitott galériás, modern stílusú lakásban, a konyha és a nappali alul kapott helyet, a háló pedig fent a galérián. A dolog a lépcső melletti falon kezdődött. Steve újságkivágásokat látott, számítógéppel kinyomtatott képeket, képeslapokat. Amikor közelebb lépett, az első, amit kiszúrt, a marseilles-i Hydra-bázisról szóló cikk volt.

Mindent feliratok borítottak.

James több nyelven írta tele a papírdarabokat és körülöttük a falakat. Az angol és az orosz dominált, elegáns, dőlt betűs folyóírás keveredett kusza cirill macskakaparással, fekete tinta a vörössel.

\- A Hydrára vadászol – mondta Steve. – Ez a munkánk.

Bucky megrázta a fejét. A bejárati ajtó közelében téblábolt, mintha nem merne beljebb jönni. Mire Steve elég magasra ért a lépcsőn, és meglátta a falakat az ágy körül, megértette, miért.

A kivágott vagy kinyomtatott képek és cikkek a padlótól a plafonig vastagon beborították a falat, gyakorlatilag tapétát alkotva. A rajtuk megjelölt különböző helyeket rajzszögekre feszített zsinór kötötte össze, cikkcakkban, mint egy őrült pók hálója. Alattuk és közöttük még több írás, főként oroszul, dülöngélő betűkkel, mintha remegő kézzel írták volna. Steve legalább fél tucat helyen látta a vigyorgó Hydra koponyát és a csápokat. Legtöbbször nyomtatott képeken szerepeltek, de néhányat közülük kézzel rajzoltak és satíroztak feketére. A szoba közepén egy csupasz matrac hevert a padlón. Két fegyver feküdt mellette, és még több függött karnyújtásnyira a legközelebbi falon.

Amint meglátta őket, Steve összerakta a képet: akkor tudatosult benne, hogy a falakra szögezett káoszt golyónyomok járják át, és mindent belep téglapor. Az ággyal szemközti falon volt belőlük a legtöbb. Hatalmas, téglaportól himlőhelyes vörös betűkkel két szó állt ott: NE ENGEDELMESKEDJ.

Újra körülnézett, és most, hogy tudta, mit keressen, látta, hogy mindenhol ott van. _Ne engedelmeskedj_. Ezt írták a képeslapok sarkára, a régi múzeumi szórólapok üresen maradt részeire, az újságokból kivágott fotókon szereplő emberek arcára. Ott volt a kinyomtatott Wikipédia cikkek sorai között, és a könyvekből kitépett lapok margóján. Amikor James felébredt ebben a szobában, akárhova nézett, ezt látta.

Nyelt egy nagyot.

Egy kivételével az összes fegyvert felismerte. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye a matrac mellől a kiskaliberű pisztolyt, amelyet James soha nem vitt magával a küldetésekre. Kiürítette a tárat. Egy golyó volt benne.

Léptek zaját hallotta a háta mögül és megfordult. Bucky a lépcső tetején állt. Steve gyorsan letette a pisztolyt, a golyót pedig a markába rejtette.

– Azon gondolkodom, mivel akartam ezt kimagyarázni a háziúrnak – mondta és a fejével a rendetlenség felé intett. A hangjának enyhén hisztérikus éle volt. – Bár ha a háziúr az a kis ember, aki majdnem belesimult a falba, amikor az előbb elmentem mellette a lépcsőn, azt hiszem, bármit mondok, csak annyit válaszolt volna, hogy kérem, ne bántson.

– Te nem vagy… _– olyan. –_ Nem vagy őrült.

– Szerinted így néz ki egy normális ember lakása? – kérdezte Bucky. – Őszintén? – Megint körbepillantott. – Nem hiszem el, hogy megengedted, hogy fegyvert viseljek. Krisztus – folytatta, félig önmagához beszélve –, nem hiszem el, hogy képes voltál kényszerzubbony nélkül kienegedni az utcára.

– Ne beszélj így.

– Steve…

– Ne – mondta Steve, és nem tudta, mikor ragadta meg Bucky karját. – Ne beszélj így róla!

Bucky nem rezzent össze, nem húzódott el, nem mondott semmit. Csak nézett rá.

Végül Steve volt az, akinek félre kellett néznie. Elengedte Bucky karját.

– Róla?  - kérdezte óvatosan Bucky.

– Azt… azt hiszem… – kezdte Steve. – Ő… te… azt mondtad, hogy ne viselkedjek úgy, mintha ő te lennél.  – Felsóhajtott. – Teljesen össze vagyok zavarodva, Buck.

– Meghiszem azt. – Kezével a hajába túrt. – Nézd, én aztán nem panaszkodom. De nem akarok itt maradni.

– Nálam van hely – mondta Steve.

Újra végignézett a Hydra tettteit dokumentáló tapétán, a kusza cirill feliratokon, a golyó ütötte lyukakon. _Ne engedelmeskedj._ Még egy párna sem volt a csupasz matracon.

Azt kívánta, bár tudta volna, hogy James így él. Akkor…

Feltehetőleg akkor is megpróbált volna nem beleszólni, de nem tetszett neki a gondolat.

Jó érzés volt Buckyt az otthonában tudni. Úgy tűnt, tetszik neki Steve lakása. Nevetett a rengeteg _cuccon_ , amit Steve-nek valahogy sikerült felhalmoznia. Addig piszkált minden kütyüt, amíg rá nem jött, melyik mire való, eltörte a kenyérpirítót, és elcsöndesedett egy kicsit, amikor a kezébe került az a bekeretezett oldal egy 43-mas Amerika Kapitány képregényből. Steve kapta valakitől pár hónappal azután, hogy felébredt, valakitől, aki kedves akart lenni. Steve elmlékezett, hogy ő is így reagált akkor. A sárguló lap annyira nyilvánvalóan _régi_ volt.

Az első néhány estét nosztalgiázással töltötték. Úgy tűnt, Bucky nem bánja, bár ő messze nem töltött még annyi időt az emlékek fényezésével, mint Steve. Felidézett pár dolgot, amit Steve elfelejtett, neveket, amikre már nem emlékezett, vicceket, amik kimentek a fejéből. Akkor jött rá, hogy a háborúról való nosztalgiázást jobb lett volna elkerülni, amikor Bucky egyszerre derűs és sötét tekintettel nézett rá, majd annyit mondott:

– Igen, ez a múlt héten volt.

Akkor és ott úgy nézett ki, mint James.

Steve nem engedélyezte magának az ilyen gondolatokat. Ha James-ben Buckyt kutatni nem volt tisztességes, akkor Jamest keresni Buckyban őrültség lett volna.

Mindenesetre nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki az összeomlás szélén áll. James lakáskulcsai ott hevertek érintetlenül az ajtó melletti asztalon. Nem volt miért visszamenniük: talán csak a fegyverek, de úgy tűnt, Bucky nem tart rájuk igényt. James civil ruháit elhozták magukkal. Bucky nem tett rájuk megjegyzést, bár fintorgott a színek teljes hiánya miatt. Minden darab sötétszürke, sötétbarna, vagy sötét keki volt. Színek, amelyekben el lehet tűnni.

– Azt hiszem, még a fekete is túl színes volt neki – mondta Bucky a harmadik reggelen, felemelve egy zöldesbarna, hosszú újjú inget, majd félredobta. – Jézusom, Steve, tudod mit, adj egy pólót! Annyi időt töltöttem olajbarnában, hogy az egy életre is sok.

– Lehet, hogy bő lesz – mondta Steve, felé hajítva egy fehér pólót a tiszta ruhakupac tetejéről.

– Nem nekem bő – válaszolt Bucky, és ezt bizonyítandó átcibálta a fején. Kócos hajjal bukkant elő a másik oldalon, és rávigyorgott Steve-re. – Neked túl szűk. Mintha rádfestették volna. Magamutogató.

– Hé!

– Azt mondja, hé, de nem tagadja. – Bucky keményen megvonta a bal vállát. Gyakran csinálta ezt, és Steve már hosszászokott a surrogó-zizegő hanghoz, ahogy a fémkar utána újrakalibrálta magát, majd beállt a tükör elé, és ujjaival a hajába túrt.

– Szóval – mondta anélkül, hogy hátranézett volna –, van egy kérdésem.

– Igen?

– Egy fontos kérdés – mondta és megfordult –, és igazat kell mondanod.

Steve megacélozta magát, próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a feltámadó néma rettegést.

– Ne kímélj! – felelte. Bucky eddig nem igazán kérdezett a múltról. Mióta becsukták az ajtót a hátuk mögött, arról se szólt egy szót sem, amit James lakásában látott. Steve nem lett volna képes hazudni neki, és nem hazudott volna neki, de nem tudta, mit tenne, ha Bucky feltenne egy kérdést, és nem bírná el a választ.

Bucky nagyon komolyan nézett rá, majd kérdezett.

– Steve, előfordul veled, hogy kilépsz a lakásodból?

Steve fújt egyet.

– Úgy értem, attól eltekintve, amikor a gonosz ellen harcolsz – mondta Bucky, most már nem is rejtegetve a vigyorát.

– Ki szoktam menni! Járok futni…

– Mikor?

– Kora reggel – felelte – te még általában alszol.

Bucky soha nem volt koránkelő. Steve még élvezte is, hogy napkelte előtt kilopózik mellőle a szokásos futóedzésére.

– Pontosan, kora reggel – állapította meg Bucky. – Jó korán, amikor nem áll fenn a veszélye, hogy közben beszélgetned kelljen valakivel, ugye?

– Hé! Sammel is futás közben találkoztam!

– Büszke vagyok rád – felelte Bucky. – Mikor randiztál utoljára?

Steve nem válaszolt. Bucky szeme elkerekedett.

– Most viccelsz, igaz? Ugye nem akkor este, mielőtt kihajóztam, ez tragédia…

– Nem – mondta Steve _. Ennyire_ azért nem volt rossz a szociális élete. Régi, ezer éve elhagyott ideges szokásához híven, megpróbálta kisöpörni a haját a szeméből, pedig már nem is úgy hordta, mint akkoriban.

– Régen – ismerte be. – Sok a dolgom.  A gonosz nem győzi le saját magát.

– Egy rakás szerencsétlenség vagy, ha nem vagyok itt veled – jelentette ki Bucky ellentmondást nem tűrően –, és én nem fogok örökké bent ücsörögni. Ez még mindig New York, ugye? Csak lehet csinálni valamit egy ekkora városban! Menjünk el valahová! –Rámosolygott. – Megmutathatod nekem a jövőt!

Végül úgy alakult, hogy inkább fordítva történt és Bucky mutatta meg a jövőt Steve-nek.

A chitauri invázió után Steve végre szembenézett a ténnyel, hogy soha nem fog visszatérni az időben, és ki kell alakítania magának valamiféle életet. A szisztematikus út jó megoldásnak tűnt. Először a nagy egészet vette szemügyre. Hosszú idő eltelt már azóta, hogy igazán megnézte az országot, amelynek a nevét viselte, és jót tett neki a magányos utazás. Ment, amerre akart, és ott állt meg pihenni, ahol szükségét érezte. Nagyon más volt, mint a bazári majomként tett előadókörút az USO kötelékében.

Útközben meglátogatta azt a néhány régi barátját, akik még életben voltak, összeszedte a bátorságát és felkereste Peggyt, és a hálaadást négygenerációnyi Morita társaságában töltötte. Azután könyveket vásárolt, autodidaktaként megtanulta használni az internetet, és elkezdett jegyzetfüzeteket megtölteni a pótolandók listájával. Filmeket nézett, zenét hallgatott, olyanra vágatta a haját, ahogy a magakorabeliek hordták. Lassan, lassan kezdte magát úgy érezni, mintha tudná, mit csinál.

Bucky vetett egy pillantást Steve aktuális noteszére, aztán jó tíz percen keresztül hahotázott.

– Bízzák rád, és te képes vagy ezt is unalmasan csinálni – mondta. – Gyerünk és csak…

Mint kiderült, Bucky módszere a huszonegyedik század felfedezésére abban állt, hogy addig jött-ment fel-alá, míg észre nem vett valami érdekeset, amit aztán közelebbről is szemügyre vett. Minél több világító fény és megnyomnivaló gomb volt az adott tárgyon, annál valószínűbb volt, hogy felkelti a figyelmét. Bucky mindig bolondult a technikáért, Steve félig már el is felejtette – hogy hogyan, maga sem tudta – a tudományos magazinok és olcsó sci-fi regények ingatag tornyait, amelyeket gyerekként az ágya alatt tartott. És a tudományos kiállítások, istenem, és a könyvek, amiket hazahozott a könyvtárból és képtelen volt kussolni róluk. A második alkalommal, amikor Steve elunta magát egy műszaki áruház közepén, mert Buckynak _mindent_ végig kellett néznie _,_ úgy döntött, hogy ami elég, az elég, és végzett némi online kutatást.

Másnap elmentek a természettudományi múzeumba. Steve hagyta, hogy Bucky diktálja a felfedezés tempóját. Rájött, hogy nem tudja abbahagyni a mosolygást. Az egész világ sokkal élesebbnek és világosabbnak tűnt, ahogy elnézte Bucky arcát, miközben tudomást szerzett például a holdraszállásról. Ezután kezdte otthonhagyni a jegyzetfüzetetit. Nem mindegy, mit kéne tudnia? Hány embernek adatik meg, hogy így lássa a jövőt?

Sokkal könnyebb volt szeretni a huszonegyedik századot, ha azt próbálta kitalálni, mi legyen a következő darabka, amit megmutat belőle Buckynak. Hoztak egy szabályt, hogy nem eszik kétszer ugyanazt a fajta ételt, és nyolc napig sikerült is betartaniuk, mire ismételniük kellett – vietnámit, ami annyira ízlett Buckynak, hogy visszament repetázni. El volt ragadtatva mindentől. A zene volt az egyetlen, amivel nem volt kibékülve.

– Mi ez a szar?

Egy pizzériában ültek éppen. Steve odahallgatott egy pillanatra.

– Elvis Costello – felelte.

– Ez csak zörej.

A pincérlány meghallota őket.

– Mintha a nagyanyámat hallanám – mondta.

Bucky arca minden pénzt megért. Steve a nap hátralévő részében rajta nevetett.

Egyikük sem hozta fel James lakását, a Hydrát vagy Bucky eltűnésének évtizedeit. James kulcsai ott hevertek, ahol hagyta őket, és gyűlt rajtuk a por. Úgy tűnt, megfeledkezett róluk.

Amennyire Steve meg tudta mondani, boldog volt. Tetszett neki ez a világ. Talán nem volt mindig napsugaras jókedve, de Steve emlékezett, ő milyen állapotban volt, miután felébredt és megtudta, hogy a háborúnak, amiben harcolt, évtizedek óta vége, és Bucky átkozottul jobban kezelte ezt nála. Tény, hogy voltak sötét hangulatai, és olyan rémálmai, mint neki, plusz néhány olyan, amikről egy elsuttogott „Zola”-n kívül nem akart beszélni, de úgy tűnt, nem tallózik a közben eltelt, kiesett éveken. Nem tette fel azokat a kérdéseket, amelyektől Steve a legjobban tartott. Nem mutatta az összeomlás jeleit sem. Úgy látszott, hogy a szellem figyelmeztetése csak Loki próbálkozása volt az ő összezavarására, és ez megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el.

Két hét telt el, míg Hill újra behívta Steve-et az Emberfeletti Erőforrásokhoz. Talán a két legjobb hét Steve életében.

 

 

– Én is hivatalos vagyok? – kérdezte Bucky, miután Steve letette a telefont.

Steve bólintott.

– James… Te is a… –  Az akárminek, amit Tony Stark alapított, nem volt saját neve, bár Steve továbbra is a Bosszúllók Szövetségeként gondolt rá. – Szóval te is velem dolgoztál, de nem kell folytatnod, ha nem akarod. A háborúnak vége.

– De a Hydra még mindig létezik.

– Nem kell, hogy a te harcod legyen.

– De, ha a tied is. – Bucky nyújtózkodott és sóhajtott egyet  – És a szórakozás az szórakozás, meg minden, de lusta disznónak érezném magam, ha ez örökké így menne tovább. Főleg, ha közben ti nélkülem harcolnátok a rossz fiúk ellen.

– De azért nagyon jó volt.  – mondta Steve.

– Igen – felelte Bucky elmerengve. Furcsa volt ez a kifejezés az arcán. – Eddig tényleg soha nem csináltunk ilyet?

Steve nem válaszolt. Nem kellett.

– Hasonlított… – Bucky hezitált –, hasonlított rám egyáltalán?

– Néha – felelte Steve végül. – Egy kicsit.

 

– Felfüggesztem a csapatukat – mondta Hill.

Steve látta, hogyan pillant közben Buckyra.

– Tisztelettel… – kezdte azonnal.

Natasha fújt egyet.

– Tisztelettel – ismételte meg Steve –, asszonyom, nem értem, miért van erre szükség. – Oda sem nézett, de tudta, hogy Sam karba teszi a kezét, és támogatólag bólint. Őrültség volt felfüggeszteni őket. Az Emberfeletti Erőforrások fő problémáját mindig az jelentette, hogy az eredeti Bosszúállók közül senki sem volt igazán csapatjátékos. Steve átkozottul jól tudta, hogy ez a négyfős csapat Hill legmegbízhatóbb bevetési egysége. A Hydra még mindig létezett, az AIM gyanús csendbe burkolózott, és tudta, hogy legalább három nagy küszöbönálló hadműveletnél lenne rájuk szükség…

– Csak akkor szólít asszonyomnak, ha be van rágva – mondta Hill. – Tudta?

– Maria… – folytatta Steve.

– Nézze – vágott közbe Hill –, gondolja, hogy szívesen teszem? Hát nem. A Hydra szétesőben van, ami nemhogy legyengítette volna, hanem még veszélyesebbé teszi. Olyan jelentéseket kapunk, amiket nagyon nem szeretek hallani. Az _ikrekről_ , bárkik is legyenek azok, és az AIM-ről tud, és most itt van ez a RAID, ami miatt szintén aggódnunk kell. Thor idegroncs. Oké, igazságtalan vagyok, Thor gyászol, de a lényeg, hogy nem megbízható. Dr. Bannert csak vészhelyzetben lehet bevetni, Tony az Tony, Sólyomszem pedig Európában van.  – Vállat vont. – Itt lenne még Harcigép, de ő gyakorlatilag nem nekem dolgozik. Maguk a legjobbak, amim van. Azt hiszik, büntetni akarom magukat? Nem. Mindjárt kezdődik egy megbeszélés arról, hogy mit tegyünk a jogarral. El kell szállítani a jelenlegi helyéről, és önöket akarom megbízni vele, de nem akarom kiküldeni magukat hiányos létszámmal és meggyengülve.

– Meggyengülve…

– Igen, meggyengülve – mondta Hill. – Steve, ön törődik az embereivel. Ez teszi önt jó parancsnokká. És most veszítette el az egyik emberét.

Steve nem szólt semmit. Ezen még nem gondokodott el. Nem engedte meg magának, hogy gondoljon rá.

– Azt hiszem, feltételeznünk kell, hogy a változás, ami akkor állt be, amikor James, azaz Bucky megérintette azt a követ, maradandó – mondta Hill. A hangja rá nem jellemzően gyengéd volt. – A jogar elszállítása várhat. A Fekete Özvegy részt vehet titkos akciókban. A többieknek azt mondom, pihenjenek egy ideig.

A beállt csendben Bucky kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, aztán megszólalt.

– El tudom végezni a munkám, asszonyom – mondta.

Hill kisöpörte a haját a szeméből, és felsóhajtott.

– Mr… Barnes őrmester. Én nem ismerem önt – mondta. – Azt tudom, hogy még soha nem használta a műkart bevetésen, és hogy a fegyverek, amelyekhez hosszászokott, múzeumi darabok. Ha James munkáját akarja, és ha Steve kezeskedik magáért, akkor talán hasznát vehetjük, de újra bizonyítania kell, hogy harcképes.

Bucky felszegte az állát.

– Csak tegyen próbára.

Natasha felkönyökölt az asztalra, állát a kezére támasztotta és megszólalt.

– Nem rossz ötlet. – Steve-re pillantott, és rövid, éles mosolyt villantott felé, majd Bucky szemébe nézett. – Vagy újra kell tanulnod a tested, és akkor minél előbb elkezded, annál jobb, vagy nem. A legkönnyebben úgy deríthejük ki, ha teszünk egy próbát.

 

Hillnek megbeszélése volt, így négyesben indultak el a gyakorlótermek felé. Bucky meglepődött, amikor Natasha állt fel vele szemben a birkózószőnyegre. A válla felett Steve-re pillantott. Steve közömbös arcot vágott. Bucky megrázta a fejét és visszafordult Natashához.

– Biztos vagy ebben? – kérdezte. – Nem akarlak bántani.

Natasha önelégülten mosolygott. Nagyon kicsinek tűnt hozzá képest.

– Én is megígérem, hogy nem bántalak – felelte.

Sam kapott egy kisebb köhögőrohamot. Steve-nek kellett párszor hátba vágnia.

Bucky újabb kétkedő pillantást vetett rájuk.

– Hát, jó – mondta. – Ha úgy érzed, hogy…

Natasha támadása teljesen felkészületlenül érte Buckyt. Azonnal a szőnyegre került, és Natasha már azon volt, hogy lesújtson a legsebezhetőbb pontjaira. Buckynak épp csak sikerült elkerülnie, és újra talpra állnia. Arca óvatos megfontoltságott tükrözött, ahogy újra körözni kezdtek egymás körül. Steve próbálta a lehető legelfogulatlanabbul figyelni őket. Az elméje átcsúszott a professzionális értékeléshez szükséges nyugodt üzemmódba, amelyben a barátai testét csupán a térben mozgó alakzatokként észlelte. Ebben az elmeállapotban szinte még a megtörténtük előtt képes volt érzékelni a támadásokat és látta a védtelenül hagyott réseket: támadás és visszavonulás, előre és hátra, növekvő és csökkenő távolság az alakok közt.  Gondolkodnia sem kellett, az elméje előre kiszűrte azokat a ritka pillanatokat, amikor egy jól célzott pajzsdobás mindkettejüket harcképtelenné tehetné.

Így könnyű volt összehasonlításokat tennie.

Bár James felhagyott azzal, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint egy gyilkológép, harcolni továbbra is úgy harcolt. Soha nem mondta ki senki, de mindannyian tudták, hogy a küldetéseken a Tél Katonája küzd az oldalukon, a megállíthatatlan fegyver, az árny, a rémálomba illő figura.

Bucky harcmodorában a katonai kiképzésen tanultak keveredtek az utcai verekedések során felszedett rutinnal. Gyors volt a lába, jó az ökle, és nem félt a piszkos trükköktől. Jó volt. A Howling Commando tagjai közül ő volt a legjobb közelharcban, de nem is lehetett volna nyilvánvalóbb, hogy nem azonos Jamesszel.  

Nem használta ki valami jól az erőfölényét. Steve-nek eszébe jutott, hogy talán nincs is tisztában vele, mennyivel erősebb most, mint 1944-ben. A sebessége is jóval elmaradt Jamesétől. Úgy küzdött, mint egy katona, de nem úgy, mint a Katona. Sam a szemöldökét ráncolva nézte. Natasha tovább keringett körülötte, ütések és rúgások záporát zúdította rá, hogy felmérje az erejét. Bucky egyelőre tartotta vele a lépést, de gyanakvó arckifejezése elárulta, hogy tudja, Natasha kesztyűs kézzel bánik vele. Steve-nek voltak kétségei, hogy rájött-e, mennyire.

Natasha balról támadott, Bucky blokkját csörrenő zörej követte, ahogy Natasha bakancsa fémet ért, majd lebukott. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a csábító lehetőséget, amit a nő kínált az ellentámadásra. Okos. Steve nem gondolta, hogy a fémkar zavarná, de úgy használta, ahogy egy normál emberi kart. Jamesszel ellentétben ő nem tudta, milyen bizarr, nem emberi mozdulatokra alkalmas, mennyi erőt képes kifejteni és mennyi ellenerőt bír ki. James meg tudta verni Natashát bokszban. Steve kételkedett benne, hogy Bucky meg tudná.

A küzdelem hasonló séma szerint folytatódott még pár percig. Bucky nem volt rossz, de a Fekete Özvegy ellen a nem rossz kevés volt. Steve látta, melyik pillanatban döntött Natasha a befejezés mellett. Nem az arcából, az kifejezéstelen volt, hanem az egyensúlyában beállt nagyon finom változásból, amit csak azért vett észre, mert olyan gyakran küzdött az oldalán. Buckyt nem figyelmeztette. Natasha kiválasztott egy pillanatot, amikor Bucky nem volt teljesen egyensúlyban, mert ki kellett védenie egy cselt a jobb oldalán, és egyszerűen csak megduplázta a sebességét. Sam összerezzent Steve mellett.

Natasha arca kifejezéstelen maradt. Bucky hátratántorodott a roham hatására, amit alig volt képes hárítani. A nő most nem hagyott támadási felületet. Bucky szeme elkerekedett. Ekkor jött csak rá, mennyire visszafogta magát eddig Natasha. Esélye sem volt…

Steve látta a csapást, de Bucky nem. Ezútal, amikor a szőnyegre került, a nő azonnal rajta volt, a combjai a nyaka köré fonódtak. Steve saját tapasztalatból ismerte ezt a kegyetlen fojtófogást.

Eleget látott. Bucky nem volt kész arra, hogy visszatértjen a harctérre. Még nem.

Kinyitotta a száját, hogy véget vessen a küzdelemnek, de csak az első szótagig jutott.

Bucky átfordult és levetette magáról Natashát. A bal karja felfelé és éles szögben hátra mozdult, hogy megtörje a combok szorítását a torkán, ami egyike volt azoknak a furcsa mechanikus mozdulatoknak, amiket nehéz volt előre megjósolni, és rossz volt nézni. Natasha felmorrant a fájdalomtól és még épp időben gördült félre. Bucky újra talpra ugrott, és szemmel szinte követhetetlen gyorsasággal csapott le rá. Steve megfeszült. Ha valami gond lenne…

Többé már nem Natasha irányított. Nem azért, mert Bucky erősebb és gyorsabb volt, hanem azért, mert nem hezitált, nem követett el hibát, és nem állt le. Steve látta, hogy a nő szeme enyhén elkerekedik. Natasha soha nem került még ilyen közel ahhoz, hogy bedobja a törölközőt. Steve felkiáltott.

– Állj!

Bucky nem állt le. Egyáltalán nem reagált. Sam szisszenve engedte ki a levegőt a foga közül, és Steve-re pillantott, egyértelműen parancsra várva, hogy közbeavatkozzon. Natasha hárított, lebukott a fémkar alatt, könnyedén megpördült és egyenesen Bucky arcába rúgott.

Reccsenést hallottak. Orrtörés.

Meg sem próbálta elkerülni.

Csak nyomult előre.

Már nem a szőnyegen küzdöttek. Natasha a falhoz kényszerült. Steve nem tudta, mikor rohant előre. Egyszerre csak ott volt, és kinyúlt, hogy elkapja és visszarángassa Buckyt. Bucky azonnal megfordult és meglendítette a fémöklét. Másik kezéve az övéhez nyúlt egy késért, ami nem volt ott.

Megállt. Nem egyszerűen megállt, megdermedt. Steve-vel egymásra bámultak. Bucky orrából dőlt a vér.

Az egész dolog maximum húsz másodpercig tartott. Natasha óvatosan felegyenesedett defenzív tartásából. Sam mellélépett, tartva a távolságot Buckytól és Steve-től. Bucky feje elfordult, figyelve a mozdulatot. Steve látta, hogy holtsápadt.

– Buck? – szólította meg.

Bucky nagyot nyelt.

– Bocsánat. Istenem, sajnálom – mondta Natashának. A hangja náthásnak hangzott a törött orra miatt.  – Nem tudom mi… jól vagy?

Nathasa ellazult kissé, bár nem teljesen.

– Jól – mondta.

– _Te_ jól vagy?  - kérdezte Sam. – Kicsit túlfeszítettnek tűntél.

– Én csak… nem tudom, mi… Bucky úgy nézett a kezeire, mintha valaki máshoz tartoznának – Mi volt ez?

– Izomemlékezet– mondta Natasha. Steve-re nézett. Ő bólintott.

– Vérzel, Buck – mondta neki.

Bucky óvatosan megérintette az orrát és összrándult.

– Tönkretetted a profilomat – mondta. A hangja nem volt olyan szilárd, mint amilyennek szánta. Natasha vállat vont. – Azt hiszem, megérdemeltem – tette hozzá Bucky, most már érezhetően remegő hangon.

– Nem számítottam rá, hogy felbukkansz a hátam mögött – mondta Steve-nek. – De mit… Mit kerestem – megint lenézett a kezeire.

– Egy késért nyúltál. – felelte Steve.

Bucky kiolvashatatlan arcot vágott, aztán megint összerezzent. Fájhatott az orra.

– Általában kés van nálam?

– Általában hat vagy hét kés van nálad, ember – válaszolt Sam. – Már amennyit mi látunk.

– _Te_ annyit látsz – szólt Natasha. – Soha nem sikerült pontosan összeszámolnom, de James minimum egy tucatot hord magánál.

– Minek annyi, fél, hogy elfogynak?  - mondta Bucky. Kerülte a többiek tekintetét, és hozzátette – Erre ne válaszoljatok.

– Azt hiszem – szólt Steve –, jobb lesz, ha a lőteret későbbre hagyjuk.

Natasha elment, hogy beszéljen Hillel. Sam vetett egy pillantást Bucky szürke, majd Steve aggódó arcára, és kérdő tekintettel nézett az utóbbira. Steve nagyon finoman megrázta a fejét, ami elég volt Samnek, hogy Natasha után kocogva egyedül hagyja őket.

– Gyere – szólt. – Meg kéne nézetni az orrodat.

– Oké – válaszolt Bucky. Az előbbi feldúltsága mogorvaságba csapott át. Egy szót sem szólt Stevehez a liftben, míg lefele tarottak az orvosi részlegre a huszadik emeleten.

Steve mindenkit ismert az orvosin, és őt is mindenki ismerte, de épp ebédszünet volt. Senkit sem talált dr. Patelen kívül, aki hajlamos volt rá, hogy az ebédidőt papírmunkával töltse. Mosolyogva nézett fel, amikor meglátta őket.

– Kapitány – üdvözölte –, ezúttal mit művelt magával… Ó…

Steve-nek akkor jutott csak eszébe, hogy James soha nem tette be ide a lábát. Azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor megsérült, általában azonnal eltűnt, amint a küldetés véget ért, kihagyva az utána következő megbeszélést is.

– Mr Barnes – mondta dr. Patel gyorsan magához térve. Felállt, valószínűleg a legrosszabbat feltételezve.

– Okozott Loki jogara…

Tudott róla, persze, hogy tudott. Bucky megbújt Steve mögött, és nem szólt semmit. Az orra már nem vérzett, de szörnyen nézett ki.

– Semmi ilyesmi – felelte Steve –, csak kicsit túlzásba vitte az edzést. Semmi komoly, de aggódunk azért a helyes pofijáért…

Dr. Patelen látszott a megkönnyebbülés. Azonnal átvette Steve szavainak könnyed hangvételét.

– Ezt rendbe tudjuk hozni – mondta vidáman. – Jöjjön, hadd nézzem meg közelebbről!

Steve hátralépett, és hagyta, hogy a doktornő innentől átvegye. Nem tudta, hogy a szerencsének vagy orvosi tapasztalatnak volt köszönhető, de a nő pont azt a hangot ütötte meg, ami működött Buckynál, ha sötét kedvében volt – valahol félúton az anyai és a flörtölős között. Látta, hogy Bucky ellazul. Egy perccel később már mosolygott és visszaflörtölt. Steve leült egy székre, hátradőlt és lehunyta a szemét, hálásan a lehetőségért, hogy egy kicsit gondolkodhat.

Ami a gyakorlóteremben történt, majdnem annyira megrázta őt is, mint Buckyt. Olyan volt, mintha… Egy másodpercre azt hitte…

De nem. Csak az izomemlékezet. James szelleme Bucky testében.

Megremegett és kinyitotta a szemét.

Kétségtelenül Bucky ült a vizsgálóasztalon és vigyorgott dr. Patelre, amint az a vért törölgette az arcáról. A doktornő felnevetett valamin, amit mondott. Úgy tűnt, totálisan le van nyűgözve. Steve megfordult már itt párszor törött orral. Gyorsan gyógyult, de nem mindig megfelelően, és egyszer újra el kellett törni az orrát, hogy visszaigazítsák az eredeti formájára. Tudta, milyen fájdalmas a művelet, de Bucky nem csinált nagy ügyet belőle. Csendesen tűrte a kezelést, néhányszor felszisszent a fájdalomtól, egyszer elkáromkodta magát, aztán láthatóan zavarba jött és gyorsan bocsánatot kért. Steve elrejtett egy mosolyt. Buckynak mindig mocskos szája volt.

– Attól félek, nem tudom megmondani, milyen gyorsan fog gyógyulni – mondta dr. Patel, amikor végzett.  – Úgy sejtem, gyorsabban, mint az átlagember, de nem annyira gyorsan, mint a Kapitány. Belenézhetek az aktájába?

– Legyen a vendégem, Doki – egyezett bele Bucky, orrhangon, ahogy az várható volt. Steve nevetésére csak a szemét forgatta. Dr. Patel elindult az aktáért. Bucky kicsit megrogyott, amikor kettesben maradtak.

– Buck? – kérdezte Steve.

Bucky a fejét rázta. Halk volt a hangja, amikor megszólalt.

– Nagyon furcsa érzés, ha valaki más van a bőrödben. – Steve-re nézett – Ez ő volt, ugye? A másik én.

\- Úgy tűnik – felelte Steve.

\- Egyáltalán nem gondolkodtam. Ha gondolkozok, akkor nem lettem volna képes… De csak úgy jött. Egy tucat kés, Natasha azt mondta. Mennyit hordott magánál azokból a fegyverekből, amiket a lakásán láttunk?

\- A legtöbbjét – mondta Steve, és elszántan igyekezett nem gondolni a matrac mellett heverő kis pisztolyra, benne az egy szem golyóval.

\- Mitől fél ennyire?  - kérdezte, aztán megválaszolta a saját kérdését, mielőtt Steve megszólalhatott volna – Gondolom, a Hydrától. De…

Dr. Patel visszatért az aktával. Ahhoz képest, hogy James soha nem járt itt, elég vastag, gondolta Steve szórakozottan.

A doktornő megállt az ajtóban, hogy belelapozzon. A homloka összeráncolódott, a szája vékony vonallá keskenyedett, ahogy összeszorította. Steve az arcát látva hirtelen rájött, mi van a kezében, minek kell lennie. Ez állt a legközelebb egy orvosi aktához, ami a rendelkezésükre állt James-re vonatkozóan, és emlékezett a saját arcára, amikor először elolvasta.

– Valami baj van, Doki? – nézett fel Bucky.

– N…Nem, semmi a világon – mondta dr. Patel. – Csak utánanéztem valaminek. Azt hiszem, kész is vagyunk. Seperc alatt rendbe jön…

Bucky a szemöldökét ráncolva állt fel.

– Mi az?  - amikor a nő nem válaszolt, újra kérdezett. – Doki, mi az… valami baj van velem?

– Bucky – csitította Steve.

– Semmi baj nincs önnel – mondta dr. Patel szilárdan és összecsukta az aktát.

Bucky nem nyugodott meg.

– Adja ide! – mondta. Amikor a doktornő nem mozdult, kikapta a kezéből az aktát. Steve tett egy mozdulatot felé, talán, hogy megállítsa, maga sem tudta. Dr. Patel egész testében megremegett, amikor a Tél Katonája odalépett hozzá.

De Bucky már távolodott is, aztán felült az asztalra, és a lábát lógatva kinyitotta a dossziét. Steve tudta, mi áll az első oldalon. Látta maga előtt. Az első mondat úgy kezdődött, hogy _A Hydra bérgyilkosának (kódnév: Tél Katonája, szül.: James Buchanan Barnes, 1917) 50 gyilkosságot tulajdonítanak 1951 és 2014 között…_

Tudta, mi következik, mégis fájt végignéznie, ahogy Bucky arckifejezése megváltozik. Miután hónapok alatt hozzászokott James üres, hűvös csendjéhez, félig-meddig már el is felejtette, milyen könnyű olvasni Bucky vonásait.

Steve látta, ahogy némán kimondja, hogy a _Tél Katonája_. Óriásira tágult szemekkel nézett fel Steve-et keresve, és ő képtelen volt megszólalni.

Most látta, mit tett, amikor, ha nem is szándékosan, de hazudott. Azt mondta, _fogoly_. Azt mondta, _bántalmaztak, babráltak az agyaddal,_ de nem beszélt a gyilkosságokról. Soha nem mondta ki a nevét. Nem hazudott. Az igazat mondta, azt, amit ő az igazságnak hitt, és megesküdött volna rá az isten és a nemzet előtt, hogy ez az egyetlen igazság, ami számít, de tudta… Tudta, hogy Bucky nem így gondolná.

– Bucky – sikerült végre kinyögnie.

Bucky megrázta a fejét, és visszatért az aktához. Nagyon sápadt volt. Az ajkai mozogak, de hang nem jött ki rajtuk. Lapozott egyet, majd még egyet, aztán átforgatta az egészet, gyorsabban és még gyorsabban, és Steve úgy érezte, hogy újra ott van a jégben, fagyott vérrel az ereiben. Bucky megállt egy oldalnál valahol a vége előtt.

A Vízió projektről készült jelenetés, gondolta Steve. A fotók.

Végre képes volt megmozdulni. Közelebb lépett Buckyhoz és az aktáért nyúlt. Buckynak beletelt egy vagy két másodpercbe, hogy elengedje, de aztán felnézett. Mikor meglátta Steve-et a kezéből elszállt az erő.

– Doktornő – szólt Steve, anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna. Letette a dossziét az egyik oldalra.  – Adna nekünk egy percet?

Bucky szemei elkeskenyedtek.

– Azt hittem, hogy őrült – monda. – Azt hittem, erről nem akartál beszélni.

– Nem… Nem volt őrült – tiltakozott Steve.

– Nem hát – felelte Bucky. – Csak gyilkos és áruló.

– Egyik sem – ragaszkodott hozzá Steve.

– Te szórakozol velem bazdmeg – acsargott –, vagy elment az eszed, mert ez számomra kurvára világosnak tűnik!

\- Nem volt…

– Átállt a Hydrához és embereket ölt – mondta. – Éveken keresztül. Évtizedeken keresztül. Azt írják, megölt egy elnököt, igaz ez? – A harag vöröse terjedt szét az arcán. Steve látta, ahogy egy ér lüktet a torkán.  – Az eset kibaszottul lezárva, Steve! Ez nem titkos, ugye? A barátaid tudják, mindenki tudja, a _doktornő_ is tudja! Lefogadom, hogy akárkit megkérdeznék ebben az épületben, mindenki meg tudná mondani, milyen emberként végeztem! Hogy milyen ember az, aki most a hátadat védi. Ezt láttuk a gyakorlóteremben is, ugye? Így harcolnak a Hydra gyilkosai? – Úgy tűnt, mindjárt elhányja magát. – Őrült volt, gyilkos volt, elárulta a hazáját…

– Soha nem volt választása! – üvöltötte Steve, majd elcsuklott a hangja. Nem akart így ordítani, főleg nem Bucky-val. Bucky hátrahőkölt.  – Soha nem engedtek neki választást egy pillanatra sem, kínozták, használták, úgy küldték ki a küldetéseire, mintha egy tárgy, egy eszköz lett volna, bántalmazták…

Bucky rábámult.

– Te azt hiszed, hogy ő én vagyok – suttogta.

– Mi?

– Azt hiszed, hogy ő én vagyok – mondta, majd felugrott, kezeit szorosan ökölbe szorítva az oldala mellett. Steve nem hátrált meg. – Mentegeted, és nem engeded, hogy bárki is ellene szóljon! Pedig nyilvánvaló, hogy micsoda és tudod, mit követett el, de te amilyen hülye vagy, amilyen kibaszottul hülye, te elhiszed, hogy ő én vagyok…

Elhallgatott.

– Bucky, figyelj ide…

– Így van? – támadta le. – Ő és én ugyanazok vagyuk? – Nyelt egyet. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát.  – Én tettem azokat a dolgokat?

– Nem – felelte Steve. – Nem, Buck.

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen biztos benne?

Steve tétovázott.

Bucky észrevette és lecsapott rá.

– Nem vagy biztos benne. Egyáltalán nem vagy benne biztos. – Fém kezével megragadta Steve gallérját, és a szemébe nézett. – Szóval ezt gondolod rólam, mi? Azt hiszed, hogy átállnék. Azt hiszed, hogy gyilkolnék a náciknak? Előbb lennék halott – a keze összeszorult Steve gallérján. – Inkább meghalnék, Steve, érted?

Csak az utolsó szótagnál tört meg a hangja.

Steve nagyon óvatosan Bucky fém csuklójára tette a kezét. Olyan érzete volt, mint mindig, akár megfeszült, akár ellazult, a fém fém maradt. Bucky lenézett Steve kezére, majd vissza az arcára, tekintetében könyörgés.

Steve gondosan megválogatta a szavait. Nem akart hazudni.

– Bucky, ez nem… Most már vége, érted? Vége van. Elment.  – Örökre eltűnt, ahogy Hill fogalmazott. Igyekezett nem gondolni rá. Megszorította Bucky csuklóját. – Nem számít.

Bucky kerülte a tekintetét. Rövid hallgatás után annyit mondott.

– Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy nem ugyanazok vagyunk?

– Igen.

– Akkor mondj egy valamit, amit ő megtett, de én nem tenném.

Steve kimondta az első dolgot, ami az eszébe jutott.

– Egyszer megcsókolt.

Bucky hirtelen elcsendesedett. Amikor felnézett, vad fény villant a szemében.

– Ez nem bizonyít semmit – mondta, és ennyi volt az összes figyelmeztetés, mielőtt Steve megérezte a száját a sajátján.

Semmiben nem hasonlított James ajkainak száraz, megfontolt, óvatos érintéséhez. Ebben nem volt semmi óvatosság. Bucky keményen csókolt, nyitott szájjal. A keze olyan erővel markolt Steve ingébe, hogy a gallérja elszakadt, és mikor az erejétől hátratántorodott, Bucky követte. A szája elmozdult Steve szájáról az arcára és az állára, majd kétségbeesett mohósággal újra visszatért.

Steve nem tudta, mit csináljon. Voltak félkész ötletei arra az esetre, hogy mi tenne, ha James újra megcsókolná, de ez itt Bucky volt, és ő végül mindkét kezét a vállára téve eltolta magától.

Egymásra meredtek. Bucky zihálva kapkodta a levegőt. Aztán hirtelen sarkon fordult és kiviharzott a szobából.

Steve elég jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy ne kövesse.

Várt egy kicsit, hogy kitisztuljon a feje, csak azután kopogott be dr. Patel irodájába. Bocsánatot kért tőle. A nő is bocsánatot kért.

– Nem számítottam rá, hogy…

– Ő Bucky – mondta Steve.

Visszaadta az aktát, nem akarva, hogy elől heverjen, ahol bárki belenézhet, aztán hazament.

 

 

James kulcsai eltűntek az ajtó melletti asztalról.

Észrevette, hogy Bucky a ruháit is elvitte, és két-három pólót, amik eredetileg Steve-éi voltak. Ennek láttán valamiféle megkönnyebbülést érzett. Az, hogy elvitte a kulcsokat, szintén üzenet volt, hiszen Bucky, ha akar, be tudott volna törni James lakásába. Mérges volt, de tudatta Steve-vel, hogy hova ment.

Némi gondolkodás után Steve küldött neki egy üzenetet.

– _Jól vagy?_

A telefonja szinte azonnal felcsipogott.

– _Jól._

– _Bánnád, ha átmennék?_ – írta Steve.

Nem érkezett válasz.

Furcsa volt, hogy milyen üresnek érzi Bucky nélkül a lakást, pedig már évek óta egyedül élt.

 

 

Steve várt körülbelül egy napot, hisz hosszú évek tapasztalatából tudta, hogy ha Buckyn úrrá lesz egy bizonyos fajta sötét hangulat, akkor nem díjazza a közeledési kísérleteket. Nem fordult elő gyakran, de ha kijött a sodrából, vagy valami tényleg bántotta, napokig is eltartott, hogy megnyugodjon, és hajlandó legyen egy kurta „hagyjuk”-on kívül is szóba állni vele. Steve néha azt gondolta, hogy már-már élvezi a duzzogást.

Ennek ellenére úgy érezte, hogy most nem lenne okos túl hosszú időre magára hagynia. Nem szeretett arra gondolni, hogy ott van James lakásában, azon a csupasz matracon alszik, és minden falról a _ne engedelmeskedj!_ felirat mered rá. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ez jó hatással lenne rá. Másnap este abban a biztos tudatban ment át hozzá, hogy Bucky üvöltözni fog vele, és abban is biztos volt, hogy megérdemli.

Kopogására Bucky ajtót nyitott, és felsóhajtott.

– Tudhattam volna – mondta. – Ne nézz így rám. Bejöhetsz.

Jamesnek kereken egy darab széke volt. Bucky elmarta, Steve a lépcsőre ült.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

Bucky fenyegetően meredt rá, majd megroskadt a tartása és megdörzsölte az arcát.

– Nem – ismerte be. Fejével rábökött a falakon burjánzó őrületre, ami Steve feje mögött kezdődött.

– Olvastam. Egy része angolul van.

– Figyelj…

– Soha nem gondoltam, hogy hazudnál nekem – mondta Bucky.

– Nem hazudtam – mondta Steve, majd korrigálta magát. – Nem szándékosan.

Bucky ránézett.

– Nem, nem hazudtál, tényleg nem – mondta.

Egy pillanatra csend lett. Az alattuk lévő lakásban zene szólt. Steve hallotta, ahogy a csilingelő hangok felszivárognak hozzájuk a padlón át.

– Szóval? – kérdezte Bucky végül.

– Meg kell értened, Buck – mondta Steve. – Ő… Amit mondtál róla, nem igaz. Nem úgy van, ahogy gondolod.

– Mégsem gyilkoltam meg emberek tucatjait a Hydra parancsára? – kérdezte Bucky, majd folytatta.  – Jézusom, Steve, ne idegesíts fel. Nem mintha nem örülnék, ha igaz lenne.

– Hetven éven át kínozták – mondta Steve. – Utánam küldték, hogy öljön meg, és tudta, mi vár rá, ha nem jár sikerrel, mégis megmentette az életemet. Ellenük fordult, érted? Mindazok után, amit tettek vele. Ő… ő volt az egyik legbátrabb ember, akit valaha ismertem… – megállt. Vett egy mély lélegzetet.  – Egy rossz szót sem akarok róla hallani, Bucky. Nem. Amit tett, arra kényszerítették. Arra senki sem kényszerítette, hogy átálljon.

– Te így látod?

– Így _van_.

Bucky elfordította a tekintetét. Az alulról felszűrődő halk zene megváltozott, tempósabbá vált.

– Miféle név az, hogy a Tél Katonája? – kérdezte végül.

– Ő soha nem használta – mondta Steve. – Tőlünk azt kérte, hogy Jamesnek hívjuk.

Bucky felszisszent.

– Nem azért… Nem próbált úgy tenni, mintha azonos lenne veled. Nem akarta megnehezíteni a dolgomat. Ezt ő mondta. De Buck, arra sem emlékezett, hogy valaha volt neve. Úgy nevezték, hogy az _eszköz_ – nyelt egyet. – Istenem, én… Csak nézd meg ezt a helyet! – hátrabökött a fejével a papírokra, a feliratokra, a golyóütötte lyukakra, a _ne engedelmeskedj_ szlogenre. – Nem látod, mennyire gyűlölte őket?

– De, Steve – felelte végül Bucky –, látom.

Összehúzta magát, felsóhajtott és megdörzsölte a szemét az emberi kezével. Amikor felnézett, nyugodtabbnak tűnt, Steve viszont egyáltalán nem érezte nyugodtnak magát. Bucky természetesen észrevette. Megrázta a fejét, felállt, hozzá lépett, leült mellé a lépcsőre, aztán átölelte a vállát.

– Nyugi – mondta. – Nem jó téged ilyen állapotban látni.

– Bocsánat – felelte Steve a padlót bámulva.

Ültek így egy darabig. Az alattuk lévő lakásból felhallatszó zene stílusa közben többször is megváltozott.

– Ha… Ha nem rólad lenne szó, akkor is… – mondta Steve, főként a saját lábának –, akkor is ugyanezt mondanám. Ugyanezt. Mindegy, ki volt, akivel ezt tették. Hős volt.

Bucky hosszan és mélyen felsóhajtott. Karja erősebben szorította Steve vállát.

– Ő én voltam?  - kérdezte. – Őszintén.

– Ő nem úgy gondolta.

– Nem ezt kérdeztem.

– Nem tudom – válaszolta Steve. Aztán bevallotta – Nem ismertem elég jól ahhoz, hogy tudjam.

Elfordította a fejét és Bucky szemébe nézett. Megpróbált mosolyogni.

Bucky ijedtében felnevetett.

– Istenem, Steve, ez nagyjából a legbénább kifejezés, amit valaha láttam az arcodon!

– Bocs – felelte Steve, de Bucky nevetését hallva szája ferde mosolyra húzódott.

– Tudod, hogy ugyanolyan a kézírásunk?– mondta Bucky. – Legalábbis az angol.

– Igen – nem tudta, amíg nem látta a lakást.  – Az izomemlékezet, gondolom.

– Én úgy harcolok, mint ő, ő pedig úgy ír, ahogy én?

– Azt hiszem.

Bucky bólintott, mintha Steve valami fontos dologban erősítette volna meg. Alattuk tovább szólt a csillingelő zene.

 

 

Bár Bucky beleegyezett, hogy visszamenjen Steve-hez, és a kanapén aludjon aznap éjjel, a jókedve még mindig nem tért vissza. Steve szinte látta, ahogy a sötét aura, mint valami fizikálisan is létező dolog, körbelengi, de legalább már nem egyedül pácolódott benne.

A csókról nem beszéltek. Steve-nek csak akkor jutott eszébe, hogy nem hozta szóba, amikor már félálomban hevert az ágyában. Pedig szándékában állt. Konkrét terve szokás szerint nem volt, ám erről mindnképp beszélni kellett volna. A hátára fordult, szeme felpattant. Talán többet is, mint beszélni. Ha Bucky is akarná.

De ő sem szólt róla, nem igaz? Úgy viselkedett, mintha meg sem történt volna. Ha ez nem bizonyít semmit – ha _akart_ is valamit Steve-től, akkor régen…

James sem mondott semmit.

Steve a plafont bámulta a sötétben.

Azon vette észre magát, hogy Jamesen töpreng, amit azóta nem engedett meg magának, hogy Bucky megérintette a jogart és felébredt. Valóban nem ismerte őt igazán jól. James nem engedte. Nem akarta, hogy megismerjék. Senkit nem tűrt meg a közelében…

…pont úgy, ahogy Bucky sem, amikor nyomorultul érezte magát, vagy amikor mérges volt. „ _Hagyjuk_ ” – morogta, ami valójában azt jelentette, hogy „ _hagyjál békén_ ”. Volt, hogy nyíltan odavágta, hogy _„nem akarok beszélni róla_ ”, amikor egy lány szakított vele, vagy amikor Steve állandó betegeskedése különösen aggasztotta. Volt, hogy napokig, hetekig is főtt a saját levében, de mindig visszanyerte a vidámságát. Talán az elején kicsit rideg és önérzetes volt, de Steve időtlen idők óta ismerte, és tudta, ha az ember kivárja, Bucky előbb-utóbb visszatér. És akkor régen nem is történt velük soha semmi igazán rossz.

Ezt revideálnia kellett: egy igazán rossz dolog történt. Miután kiszabadult a Hydra fogságából, Bucky sokáig mogorva és csendes volt. Hosszú idő eltelt, mire újra a régi önmaga lett, hónapok, mire újra viccelődni kezdett…

Emlékszem rád, mondta James aznap este, mikor Natasha megnevettette egy orosz viccel. Egyedül aludt azon a csupasz matracon, miközben a saját magának szóló üzenet ott virított mindenhol, Bucky kézírásával. _Ne engedelmeskedj._ Egy fegyver, karnyújtásnyi távolságban, egyetlen golyóval a tárban. _Inkább meghalnék._ És James eltökélt arca, mielőtt a kőért nyúlt…

Steve egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mintha egy kéz marokra fogná és megszorítaná a szívét.

Nem szabadott volna Jamest egyedül hagynia ezzel. Igenis, nyaggatnia kellett volna.

 Pár nappal később visszamentek a Toronyba. Sam és Natasha nem nem volt ott: Steve és Hill ketten nézték végig Bucky bemutatóját, amint profi jártassággal kezel olyan tűzfegyvereket, amelyeket korábban soha nem látott. Csak akkor hezitált, ha lenézett a kezére, hogy lássa, mit csinál éppen.

– Megfelelő – mondta Hill. – Kapcsolatban maradunk. – habozott, és mintha indulás előtt még mondani akart volna valamit, de végül akármi is volt az, a hallgatás mellett döntött.

– Hát, ez jó volt – morogta Bucky utána. – Jézusom.

– Menjünk el valahová – javasolta Steve biztatóan. Mióta Bucky megnézte az aktáját, nem hagyták el a lakást.

– Hová?

– Elmehetünk enni – mondta Steve. – Vietnámit, az ízlett neked.

Bucky megvonta a bal vállát, átrendezve a fémkar lemezeit. 

– Oké – értett egyet minden lelkesedés nélkül.  – Ha akarod.

Ez nem volt sok, de Steve számára kiindulási pontnak megfelelt. Beültek phót enni, aztán egy bárba, ahol baseball ment a tévében, és mire Bucky eljutott a második sörig, eléggé ellazult ahhoz, hogy beszédbe elegyedjen egy csapat lánnyal, akik mind úgy öltöztek, ahogy a régi időkben volt szokás, hajukat pedig a negyvenes évek divatja szerinti nagy hullámokba bodorították. Bucky némileg hitetlenkedve nevetett fel, amikor meglátta őket, és folyamatosan Steve tekintetét kereste beszélgetés közben, de a lányok csinosak és barátságosak voltak, és Steve látta rajta, hogy kezdi jól érezni magát. Bucky a sármjával és a szövegével elérte, hogy a lányok meghívják őket egy általuk ismert klubba. Kiderült, hogy azokat a régi számokat játsszák, amiket Bucky szeret, és némelyik lány még táncolni is tudott. Steve úgy gondolta, hogy ez megmagyarázza az öltözéküket. Az egész dolog tiszta bolondság volt, de nem rossz értelemben. Bucky nagyon élvezte, hogy egyike annak a három férfinak a helyen, akik tudnak táncolni, Steve pedig élvezte nézni, ahogy produkálja magát.

Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy James ezt csinálja. Hogy mosolyog, idegenekkel táncol, flörtöl. Hogy elfelejt boldogtalannak lenni. Vagy ezek közül bármelyiket. Ez vajon azt jelenti, hogy jobb így?

A lányok búcsút intettek, amikor az este véget ért, és elhangzott pár vidám megjegyzés, hogy jó lenne megismételni.

– Kösz – mondta Bucky, amint beléptek Steve előszobájába.  – Ez rám fért.

– Szívesn, bármikor – felelte Steve. Rá is ráfért. – Kávét? – már nekilátott, hogy magának is készítsen egyet.

Bucky nevetett.

– Aha, köszi. Nem vagy rossz randipartner, Rogers.

– Szeretem azt gondolni, hogy fejlődtem – mondta Steve, és a francba is, ez volt a megfelelő pillanat. Megfordult és Bucky szemébe nézett.

– Szeretnéd megismételni?

Bucky zavartan felnevetett.

– Egy úgy hangzott, mintha…

– Igen – mondta Steve. – Randira hívtalak.

Bucky rábámult.

– Te csókoltál meg – emlékeztette Steve.

– Azt hittem, erről nem beszélünk.

– Azt hiszem, most mégis. – Megpróbált mosolyogni. – Ments ki nyomorúságos helyzetemből. Randira hívtalak. Mit szólsz hozzá?

– Te aztán tudod, hogyan támadd le az embert – mondta Bucky gyengén.

Steve ezt nem tekintette rendes válasznak. Nem ő volt az, aki derült égből villámcsapásként csak úgy lesmárolta Buckyt. De Bucky csak bámult rá, és nem szólt semmit.

– Hagyjuk – mondta végül, mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Bucky nem fog megszólalni. – Tessék – odanyújtotta neki a bögrét, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, ahogy a csalódottságtól összefacsarodik a bensője.

Bucky a két tenyerébe fogta a bögrét, és úgy nézett le rá, mintha nem tudná, mihez kezdjen vele.

– A rohadt életbe – szólalt meg hirtelen. – Én aztán nem félek, ha te sem.

Steve szíve megugrott.

– Én nem félek. – mondta.

Egyáltalán nem félt. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy repülőből készülne kiugrani: a gyomra könnyű volt, a szíve mindenre készen dübörgött a mellkasában. Rávigyorgott Buckyra, tudva, hogy ő érteni fogja. Bucky letette a csészét a konyhaszekrényre, ránézett Steve-re és kihívóan felvonta a szemöldökét.

Steve két lépéssel átszelte a konyhát és megcsókolta.

Bucky meglepetten felnevetett. Belemarkolt Steve dzsekijébe, és közelebb húzta magához. Steve érezte rajta a saját szappanja az illatát, amit Bucky kölcsönbe használt, és alatta őt magát. Halványan érzékelte a borostája szúrását az állkapcsán, és az jutott eszébe, hogy ez történhetne bármikor, akármikor az ő hosszú-hosszú életükben, 44-ben, vagy 41-ben mielőtt Bucky kihajózott, vagy jóval előtte, 38-ban, sőt akár még korábban is. Bucky hátrálni kezdett, és Steve nem értette, mit akar, amíg meg sem szakítva a csókot, fel nem ült a konyhapultra. Steve felemelve az állát vele mozdult. Kissé kinyújtotta a nyakát, mert így Bucky magasabb volt nála, és a világ legtermészetesebb dolga volt lábujjhegyre állni, hogy mindkét kezével beletúrhasson Bucky dús, sötét hajába és keményebben csókolhassa őt. Bucky továbbra sem tudta elfojtani a vigyorgást, és Steve tuda, miért. Érezte, hogy ő is ugyanazt teszi. Régóta nem érezte ilyen könnyűnek a vállára nehezedő évtizedeket.

Bucky felfelé noszogatta Steve karjait, hogy le tudja róla húzni a pólót a fején keresztül.

– Hadd nézzelek – mondta.

– Nincs rajtam semmi, amit már ne láttál volna – kuncogott Steve.

– Pofa be – válaszolt Bucky, de nem csíptek a szavai. Mosolygott, a szeme sarka ráncokba szaladt, amint letette Steve pólóját a konyhapultra az elfeledett kávé mellé. Steve mindkét karjával átöltelte a nyakát és magához húzta még egy csókra, Bucky kezei lecsúsztak a meztelen hátán, és…

Steve egy másodpercre megdermedt. Bucky fémkeze hideg volt a bőrén. Megfeledkezett a fémkarról. A fejében az James-hez tartozott.

Bucky persze észrevette. Abbahagyta a simogatást és felemelte a kezét.

– Bocs – mondta. – Nem tudom… néha majdnem teljesen megfeledkezem róla, máskor meg… – keserű arcot vágott. – Nem tudom megszokni.

Miközben beszélt, lecsúszott a konyhapultról. Most megint pár centivel alacsonyabb volt Steve-nél.

– Nincs semmi baj – mondta Steve, de Bucky már magába fordult, fejét leszegte, karjait összefonta. A pillanat elszállt, az idő ismét súlyos teherként nehezedett a vállára.

– Buck?

Bucky bánatos mosolyt küldött felé, szája sarka kicsit felfele görbült.

– Bocsánat.

Steve tekintetét a jobb keze vonzotta magára, amely csak dörzsölte, dörzsölte a másik kar fémjét. Gondolkodás nélkül odanyúlt, hogy leállítsa. Bucky ujjai megnyugodtak az érintése alatt. Steve érezte, milyen feszült.

– Minden rendben – mondta még egyszer.

Bucky leznézett magára, az inge újjából előbukkanó fémre – Steve ingéből, mert azt viselte. Keményen megrántotta a bal vállát, újrarendezve a lemezeket.

– Gondolom, ő már megszokta.

– Te is meg fogod – mondta Steve.

– Nem csak a karról van szó – mondta Bucky, de nem magyarázta meg, csak vágott egy grimaszt, és ellökte magát a konyhaszekrénytől és Steve-től is. Steve teste automatikusan mozdult utána, hogy kövesse. Ellen kellett állnia a késztetésnek. Már rég nem érezte magát ilyen furcsán a bőrében. Felemelte a pólóját, azon gondolkodva, hogy talán vissza kellene vennie.

– Azt hiszem, elteszem magam holnapra – mondta Bucky rá sem nézve.

Steve nem szólt semmit, de Bucky valahogy meghallotta a ki nem mondott szavakat, vagy a gondolataiban olvasott, mert hátrafordult. Amikor meglátta Steve-et, ahogy ott áll, két kezében a pólóját szorongatva, a tekintete ellágyult.

– Igen… A válasz igen – mondta. – Megismételhetjük valamikor. Igen.

– Igen? – kérdezte Steve rekedten, erősen szorítva az anyagot.

Bucky mosolya ráragyogott. 

– Igen. Csak adj egy kis időt. Visszatérünk rá. Gondolkodnom kell.

– Min?

– Mindenféle dolgokon – mondta Bucky. Egy pillanatra tétovázott, aztán visszatért Steve-hez, a jó kezét a vállára tette, és gyorsan, szárazon szájon csókolta. Olyan gyors volt, hogy mire elkezdődött, véget is ért.

– Ne nézz ilyen gondterhelten – mondta. – Komolyan. Az aggódás az én dolgom.

Steve meglepődve felnevetett.

– Igen, tényleg – szólt. – Azt hiszem, erről megfeledkeztem.

 

 

Bucky már elszunyókált a kanapén, amikor Steve elment lefeküdni, de úgy tűnt, később újra felkelt. Steve hallotta, hogy sokáig járkál a szomszédos helyiségben, és látta a keskeny fénycsíkot, ami be-beszűrődött az ajtó alatt.

Steve sem aludt. Azon járt az agya, miért aggódik Bucky – bőven volt miből válogatnia – aztán visszatért a konyhában történtekre. Bucky szájának melegére gondolt, a mosolyra, melytől összefutottak a ráncok a szeme sarkában…

Csak akkor jött rá, hogy elsodorta az álom, amikor lassan ébredezni kezdett. Bucky lágyan beszélt hozzá valahonnan a bal oldaláról, hangja emelkedett és süllyedt. Olyan ismerős volt, hogy pár ködös pillanatra elfelejtette, hol van, és azt hitte, még mindig 38-ban, Brooklynban. Gyakori hosszú betegeskedései alatt Bucky ugyanígy ült az ágya szélén, és rekedtre beszélte magát. A hangja vigasztaló zümmögése a lázálmokon is átszűrődött.

Végül a szavak átszivárogtak a tudatába.

– …Ha most látnál engem – hallotta – Talán akkor kellett volna randit kérnem tőled, amikor tizenhat évesek voltunk.

A haját egy óvatos kéz simította hátra az arcából. Jó érzés volt. Megpróbálta elmondani, de csak motyogás lett belőle.

– Ébren vagy? – kérdezte Bucky.

– Mmmm – mondta Steve, csukott szemmel. – Magadban beszélsz?

– Nem, hozzád beszélek. Nem az én hibám, hogy nem figyeltél – felelte Bucky.

Steve erre kinyitotta a szemét. Bucky ülő árnyék volt az ágy szélén. A szoba sötét volt, csak egy utcai lámpa fénypászmája tört át a függönyön. Az éjjeliszekrényen álló digitális óra halvány fénye vöröses ragyogásként verődött vissza Bucky fémkarjáról. Steve ásított. Az óra szerint haljnali három volt.

– Befejezted az aggódást?

– Azt hiszem – felelte Bucky.

Hallgatott egy darabig. A keze lassan mozgott Steve hajában. Steve szeme ismét lecsukódott.

– Ez az enyém lehet? – kérdezte Bucky egy idő múlva. Steve kinyitotta az egyik szemét és meglátta a kezében a noteszt, amit az éjjeliszekrényen tartott.

– Persze – neki már nem volt rá szüksége. Időtlen idők óta hozzá se nyúlt.

– Köszi.

Szakadó papír hangja hallatszott, és a matrac benyomódott Bucky súlya alatt, ahogy toll után tapogatózott. Steve merengett egy darabig, miközben hallgatta, ahogy Bucky körmöl a digitális óra és az utcai lámpa halvány fényében. Nem bújt be a takarók alá, de Steve így is érezte a teste melegét. Az oldalára fordult, hogy a takarókon át egymáshoz érhessen a lábuk. Hallott, hogy Bucky halkan felnevet, és egy kéz ismét végigsimította a haját, majd óvatos ajkak érintését érezte a homlokán.

Aztán Bucky visszatért az íráshoz.

Steve nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor aludt el ismét. A papíron mozgó toll csendes percegése elkísérte az álmaiba is.

 

 

Fény zúdult be a függönyök résein, amikor Steve újra kinyitotta a szemét. Úgy elaludt, mint a bunda. Már rég elmúlt az az idő, amikor normális esetben el szokott indulni futni.

Amíg meg nem látta az éjjeliszekrényen tornyosuló kitépett papírlapokat, eszébe sem jutott, hogy Bucky nála járt az éjszaka. Hajába simító kezének és a csendesen mormoló hangjának emléke félig-meddig álomnak tűnt. Kinyúlt és felvette a legfelső lapot: saját kézírása arról tájékoztatta, hogy utána akart nézni a Szellemirtóknak, a Rolling Stones-nak, valamint Julius és Ethel Rosenbergnek.

Már elég késő volt ahhoz, hogy Bucky is ébren legyen. Steve felkelt az ágyból és átment a másik szobába. A kanapé párnái még a padlón hevertek, a takarók kusza tömegben körülöttük. Bucky sehol.

A konyhában sem volt. A fürdőszoba ajtaja nyitva: ott sem.

Nem volt a lakásban.

Amint ez tudatosult benne, Steve az ajtó melletti asztal felé fordult, ahol James kulcsait hagyták…

…amelyek szintén ott hevertek érintetlenül.

Amikor megcsörgette James – Bucky – telefonját, fémes hang csendült fel a konyhában. Steve letette, és egy pillanatig csak állt és bámult a semmibe. Bucky egy csomó normális helyre is mehetett. Lehet, hogy leugrott a boltba, vagy futni, vagy csak ki akart menni, hogy egyedül lehessen egy kicsit. Biztosan nem a Hydra rabolta el Steve lakásából. Nem, nincs oka rá, hogy ideges legyen.

De ha úgy döntött, hogy valami hülyeséget csinál… Mint például, hogy egyedül vadássza le a Hydrát…

Felhívta Natashát. A telefon kétszer kicsörgött, aztán a harmadik csörgés közben hirtelen elnémult.

Steve elvette a fülétől és rámeredt. Valami gond volt vele. Az élénk színű mosolygó arcot ábrázoló matrica, amit Natasha ragasztott az egyik sarkára, fakónak és szürkének tűnt. És ugyanilyen volt Steve kezének bőre, a takarók, a párnák, a képek a falakon, és a rohadt életbe, a falak is. Az előbb még ragyogó napfény ömlött be az ablakokon, most viszont egyáltalán semmi szín nem volt a szobában kivéve egy éles zöld villanást…

Steve megpördült és Lokival találta szembe magát.

– Mi az istent csináltál? – követelte. – Hol van Bucky?

A zöld figura enyhén vibrált, és helyenként átlátszó volt. Steve egy pillanatra meglátta a koponyacsontot az arc áttetsző bőre mögött, aztán az is eltűnt.

– Hogy _én_ mit csináltam? – kérdezte Loki – Én halott vagyok, Amerika Kapitány.

– A francokat vagy halott – mondta Steve. Nem tudta, mikor vált a gyanúja bizonyossággá, de most már teljesen biztos volt benne.

Loki félrebiccentette a fejét és vigyorgott.

– _Én_ nem csináltam semmit – mondta. Intett egyet a megfakult, szürreálisnak tűnő szoba felé – Bár hízelgő, hogy azt hiszed, én voltam. Én jó vagyok, de ennyire senki sem jó.

– Mi történik?

– Az Elmekő reagál azok vágyaira, akik használják – mondta Loki. – Azt hittem, szórakoztató lesz nálatok hagyni. És ez _nagyon_ szórakoztató. Talán egy kicsit túlságosan is az. Nézz ki az ablakon!

Steve Lokin tartotta a szemét, miközben az ablak felé lépett és gyorsan kipillantott. A New Yorki utca…

…mozdulatlanná dermedt.

Steve azonnal visszafordult Lokihoz. Nem volt annyira hülye, hogy hagyja elterelni a figyelmét egy ilyen veszélyforrással a lakásában, de így is látta. Az irreális szürkeség az egész reggelt beborította. Az emberek jártukban dermedtek meg, a szájuk szóra nyílt, egy gyerek estében a levegőben maradt, egy galamb kitárt szárnyakkal ragadt az égen. Az utcakép úgy nézett ki, mint egy fotó.

– Mindenhol ez a helyzet – mondta Loki. – És ez alatt azt értem, hogy _mindenhol_. Az egész univerzum megállt.

– Ki… – kezdte Steve, holott nyilvánvaló volt. Már tudta, hova ment Bucky. Loki felvonta a szemöldökét. Szellemszerű mása még mindig vibrált, remegett, az izmok, csontok és idegek hol láthatóvá váltak a bőre alatt, hol eltűntek. Kevésbé tűnt lazának, mint a Hydra bunkerében. Nehezére esik, gondolta Steve hirtelen. Akármit csinál Bucky a kővel, az elég erős ahhoz, hogy megingassa Loki hatalmát…

– Rám miért nem hat? – kérdezte?

– Fogalmam sincs, mi jár a kedvenc bérgyilkosod szegény, zavarodott agyában – vont vállat Loki. – Vagy, hogy mi oka van rá az Elmekőnek, hogy megállítsa neki az időt. Nem mindig az a megoldás a problémánkra, amit annak hiszünk. Főleg, ha nem tudjuk, mit csinálunk – a bőre áttetszővé vált beszéd közben. Steve látta az idegek és a véredények hálózatát a szemgolyója körül. – Talán oda kéne menned, hogy megnyugtasd, mielőtt kárt tesz magában.

Steve szeme összeszűkült.

– Azt akarod, hogy… – kezdte – Te _segítesz_ nekem?

– Igen – válaszolta Loki. – Hidd el, merő önzésből. Ez a valami képes darabokra szaggatni az általunk ismert valóságot, de én uralni akarom az univerzumot. Jobb szeretném, ha az univerzum egyben maradna, különben nem lesz min uralkodnom. Szóval menj hős, és hősködj. Ez a dolgod, nem?

– Te…

De Loki eltűnt.

Steve felkapta a pajzsát és a hátára szíjazta. Az uniformis többi részével nem bajlódott, csak felrántotta az ajtó mellett hagyott sportcipőt. A jogar a toronyban volt. Minél előbb ér oda, annál jobb.

A motorja nem indult be. Nem volt más választása, futnia kellett. Kicsit olyan volt, mint a reggeli edzései; a tüdeje égett, visszhangjaként annak az érzésnek, amikor a betegségtől nem kapott levegőt, az izmai üvöltöttek, ahogy megnövelt teljesítőképességük határáig hajszolta őket. Próbálta nem megbámulni a mozdulatlan alakokat maga körül, ahogy átrohant a fagyott utcákon. Mind mély csendbe burkolóztak, és úgy tűnt, hogy a ködszürke homály beissza magát a bőrük alá. Elmosódottá, hullaszerűvé tette őket. A szeme sarkából néha elkapott egy-egy bizonytalan kékes vibrálást a levegőben, ami elágazott, mint a villám, de hangtalan volt. A jeget juttatta eszébe. Jég zárja körbe a világot, megdermed a fejük felett és mindent kékes-szürke sötétségbe sápaszt. Ez történt néha a rémálmaiban, és nem tudta, hogy a kép a képzeletéből számazik, vagy egy elfelejtett emlék egy kiragadott pillanatából.

Egyszer, amikor túl gyorsan fordult be az egyik sarkon, beleütközött egy szobormerev nőbe. A nő ingatag magas sarkakon állt, de meg sem moccant, és Steve oldalába belehasított a fájdalom, mintha acélfalnak ütközött volna. Automatikusan az arcára nézett, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, és… víz volt az arcán, hideg, mozdulatlan csillogás, a szája eltorzult. Sírt. Steve hátrált egy lépést, aztán még egyet, majd megfordult és az addiginál is gyorsabban kezdett rohanni. Úgy kellett átverekednie magát a mozdulatlan embertömegen, mint valami megkövesedett erdőn. Egy teljesen beállt útszakaszon inkább az autók tetejét választotta: így gyorsabb volt, és könnyebb nem rájuk néznie.

Mit _csinált_ Bucky?

Kifulladt – ami nem gyakran fordult elő vele – mire elérte a Tornyot. A tetején álló A betűre rávetődött a reggeli napfény és rajta is ragadt, beteges szürkéskékben ragyogva a Tony kedvelte piros helyett. Steve felmutatta a belépőkártyáját a bejárat melletti leolvasó előtt, amit ő és a csapat használtak, de az nem működött, és JARVIS is néma maradt. Tonynál természetesen nincsenek forgópántos ajtók, gondolta keserűen Steve, az túl ódivatú lenne.

Átrohant az épület másik oldalára. A főcsarnok automata üvegajtói épp félig kinyíltak egy kosztümös fiatal nő előtt, aki munkába igyekezett. Steve az üvegbe öklözött, de az, hasonlóan a korábbi nőhöz, akinek nekiütközött, szilárd volt, mint a vas. Végül bepréselte magát a lány mellett, és bár tisztában volt vele, hogy az soha nem fogja megtudni, próbált nem túl nagy felületen hozzáérni.

A Toronyban a szürkeségtől eltekintve minden normálisnak tűnt. A kővé dermedt emberek itt elegáns ruhákat viseltek, és papír kávéspoharakat szorongattak, készen a napi munkára a Stark Industries-nál. Steve a lépcsőház fele indult. Hála istennek, a tűzgátló ajtók forgópántosak voltak, és ki tudta nyitni őket – nem sok dolog volt a Toronyban, amit nem JARVIS irányított. Abban a percben, ahogy bejutott az épület lezárt területére, nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy valami gond van. Steve-nek nem kellett találgatnia, hol van Loki jogara. Csak követte az irányt, amerre Hill fagyott biztonsági alakulata futott. Lefelé.

Az ötödik talajszint alatti emeleten elkerült egy csapat siető ismerőst, köztük dr. Patelt. Egy hosszú kanyargós folyosón haladtak át. Steve nekiütközött a csendes, aggodalmasnak tűnő alakoknak. A folyosót vékony fénycsövek világították meg, fényük ugyanolyan szürkévé halványult, mint minden más. Kanyargott és elfordult, de Steve-nek jó tér- és irányérzéke volt, és hamarosan biztos volt benne, hogy már nem a Torony alatt jár. Ezek a folyosók befutottak a New York-i szennyvízcsatornák és metróalagutak hálózatába. Még több titok. Még több rejtekhely. Ez nem a SHIELD, emlékeztette magát Steve, és nem is a Hydra. Nem dolgozott volna az Emberfeletti Erőforrásoknak, ha nem bízott volna a rendszerben. Tudta, hogy valahol itt kell lenniük azoknak a pincéknek, ahova Loki jogarát elrejtették. Tudta, hogy Natasha és Clint még mindig használták az álcázó képességeiket.

Valahol mélyen akkor sem tetszett neki ez az egész.

Áthaladt a nyitva álló masszív fém biztonsági ajtókon, és még több embert került el Hill alakulatából, akik ezúttal már fegyvert is viseltek. Mikor meglátta Natashát, tudta, hogy közel jár. Natasha rohantában dermedt meg, teste elnyúlt, fejét leszegte, arcán adáz kifejezés. Utána jött Tony Stark – még alsóneműben, szája hangtalan kiáltásra nyílt – aztán Hill, kitágult szemekkel, mozdulatlanul, kezében pisztollyal.

A folyosó távoli végén nyíló ajtót letépték a pántjairól. Steve visszahőkölt a romos bejáratban.

A jogar egy fémszerkezetben pihent, szenzorokkal körülvéve. Akármi is volt, ami a világ többi részét elszürkítette, rá nem hatott. A fémburkolat aranyszínben ragyogott, de volt egy kellemetlen zöldes árnyalata.  A két tüske közé illesztett kő kék fénye finoman lüktetett. Ugyaolyan színe volt, mint annak a fénynek, ami időről-időre felvillant Steve látóterének peremén, mialatt iderohant.

Amint nézte, egy másodpercre az a megmagyarázhatatlan érzése támadt, hogy nem is kő, hanem szem, és ez a szem visszanéz rá.

Hol lehet Bucky…

– Steve?

– Bucky – mondta Steve, és azonnal végigsöpört rajta a megkönnyebbülés.

Bucky nem volt a jogar közelében. A távolabbi fal tövében ült. Felnézett Steve-re és… a fényviszonyok csalóka trükkje okozhatta, hogy a szeme ugyanolyan idegen, pulzáló kék színűnek tűnt, mint a kő. Igazából nem olyan színe volt. Steve tudta, hogy nem.

A megkönnyebülés gyorsan utat engedett a haragnak.

– Mi a francot csinálsz? Nem kéne itt lenned.

– _Ezt_ tudom – húzta el a szavakat Bucky és lábra állt.

– Ezzel a dologgal nem lehet szórakozni – mondta Steve. – Gyere haza.

– Én nem szórakozom – válaszolt Bucky.

Bedugott valamit a zsebébe – a noteszt, Steve noteszét. James nagy szürke kabátját viselte. Steve látta, hogy nagyon fáradtnak tűnik.

Próbált nyugodt, kedves hangon beszélni hozzá. Igyekezett nem siettetni.

– Gyere. Tudod, hogy egy kisebb hadsereg vár kint. Az ilyesmi megijeszti az embereket.

Bucky kissé félrehajtotta a fejét.

– Így szoktál beszélni vele?  - kérdezte.

– Hogyan?

– Ilyen… émelyítő kedvességgel? Mintha gyerek lenne? Miközben _tudom_ , hogy olyan ideges vagy, hogy mindjárt tüzet okádsz – Steve kinyitotta a száját. – Meglep, hogy még nem vágott pofán – folytatta Bucky félig magában beszélve. – Lefogadom, hogy néha szívesen megtenné. Mert én is.

– Buck – mondta Steve élesen. Bucky figyelme ismét felé fordult. – Azt mondod, ne bánjak veled úgy, mint egy gyerekkel? Felébredek ma reggel, és megállt az egész világ. Nem csak ők – intett a fejével Hill és az emberei felé a folyosón. – A városon át jöttem, és minden… megdermedt. Mit csinálsz?

– Minden? – ismételte meg Bucky, és idegesen nézett a jogarra.

– Loki ott volt a lakásban, amikor felébredtem – kezdett bele Steve. – Ő egy rosszfiú, egyike a legrosszabbaknak. A jogar az övé volt. Azt mondta, hogy az egész univerzumban megállítottad az időt, és hogy így akár el is pusztíthatod. Amennyire meg tudom mondani, félt – megnyalta az ajkát. – Azt mondta, hogy a jogar reagál az akaratodra, de nem mindig úgy, ahogy akarod. Nem bízom benne, de az ilyen fickókat nem könnyű megijeszteni. Ez a valami hatalmas, és mi nem tudjuk, hogy működik. Nem szabadott volna ezt tenned. Le kell állnod.

– Még hozzá sem értem – mondta Bucky.

Steve-en végigfutott a hideg.

– Még?

Bucky lassan megrázta a fejét. A keze újra a zsebébe vándorolt, ahova az előbb a noteszt tette.

– Én csak…

Tett egy-két lépést Steve felé. A mozdulat egyben közelebb vitte a jogarhoz is. Steve fejben femérte a távolságot, próbálva kiszámítani a szöget. Ha eldobná a pajzsot… De Bucky (Bucky teste, James teste) ugyanolyan gyors, mint ő…

– Kérlek, Buck, csak gyere el onnan, és menjünk haza.

– Bocsánat – mondta Bucky lágyan. – Nem tudtam, hogy ez lesz – újra a jogarra nézett.  – Azt hiszem, csak több időt akartam.

Steve azonnal megértette, és ahogy Bucky komoly arcára nézett, kiszáradt a torka és összeszorult a gyomra. Félelem, igazi félelem – nem gyakran érzett ilyesmit.

– Ne – mondta. – Bucky, hagyd abba. Megbeszéljük.

Bucky a fejét rázta.

– Nincs tovább, Steve – mondta. – Azt hittem, őrült volt. – Steve rögtön nyitotta is a száját, hogy cáfolja. Bucky nem vett róla tudomást. – Láttam a lakását, és ahogy az emberek viselkedtek körülöttem, és azt hittem… Azt hittem, hogy őrült volt – Bucky vágott egy grimaszt. – De nem, nem az. Ezt akartad mondani, ugye? Nem őrült, retteg. Be van szarva.

– Ő…

– Be _vagyok_ szarva.

Steve elhallgatott, a szája tátva maradt.

– A Hydra még mindig létezik, nem? És a Hydra még mindig akarja őt. _Ne engedelmeskedj_ – mondta Bucky. – Retteg, hogy újra elviszik. Fél, hogy megint megtörténik. De tudod, hogy nincs igaza. Ha el is kapnák, sem lenne már ugyanaz. Tudja, hogyan harcoljon ellenük. Egyszer már kijutott – Bucky megnedvesítette az ajkait. – Nem ő tört meg. Hanem én.

Steve tiltakozó hangot hallatott. Bucky meg sem hallotta.

– Én voltam. Az, aki most vagyok. Én estem le a hídról, én estem fogságba…

– Bucky…

Bucky betegnek tűnt.

– Tudod, én hogyan látom? Én voltam az, aki a Tél Katonájává vált. Ő pedig az, aki megállította.

Kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani akart volna még valamit, aztán újra becsukta. Sápadt és nyúzott volt. Szemei alatt sötét táskák. Steve rábámult, látta a szemében tükröződő furcsa kék fényt, amely a kőből eredt, és a szája sarkának remegését. Emberi kezét mélyen James kabátjának zsebébe süllyesztette, fémujjait behajlította a combja mellett. Steve csak nézte. Semmi nem jutott eszébe, amivel ezt megcáfolhatta volna.

A Hydra tudósai nem tudták, nem is tudhatták, mit csinálnak, amikor belevágtak. De rengeteg idejük volt a tanulásra. Végig azt tettek vele, amit akartak, mert Steve nem volt ott, hogy megállítsa őket, és senki más sem tette meg helyette. Azt tettek Buckyval, amit akartak, és megteremtették a gyilkost, akire szükségük volt. Volt bőven idejük, hogy rájöjjenek, mivel törhetik meg Buckyt. Ezt a Buckyt, aki könnyen mosolygott, és még könnyebben nevetett, aki csinos lányokkal flörtölt az utcán, aki szeretett feltűnést kelteni a táncparketten, aki megnyalta az ujjait evés után, aki óriási szemekkel, az izgalomtól vigyorogva nézett Steve-re a természettudományi múzeum kiállításán, és aki nevetett, amikor végre először megcsókolták egymást…

– Ne… Ne hagyd, hogy ők győzzenek Bucky – mondta. – Ne kergesd magad az őrületbe ezzel. Felejtsd el, oké? Vége. Csak felejtsd el, és gyere haza…

– Már elfelejtettem – mondta Bucky. – Semmire sem emlékszem belőle. De az, hogy nem emlékszem, még nem jelenti azt, hogy meg sem történt, Steve! Mi gátolja meg, hogy megint megtörténjen?

– Én – felelte Steve.

– És ha inkább egy újabb repülőt vezetsz a Sarkkörnek? 

Steve képtelen volt megszólalni. Bucky visszakozott az arckifejezése láttán.

– Bocsánat – mondta. – Ne haragudj.

Tett még egy lépést a jogar felé, és vetett rá egy ideges oldalpillantást. Steve észrevette, hogy az ő tekintetét is vonzza. Az Elmekő, mondta Loki. Olyan, mint a Tesseract, talán még rosszabb. Az embereknek nem volna szabad ilyen erőt megismerniük.

– Olyan érzés, mintha figyelne – szólalt meg Bucky halkan.

Steve próbált megmozdulni, próbált odalépni hozzá, de rájött, hogy képtelen. Nem tudott elszakadni az ajtótól. Kék fény lüktetett a kőben, és Bucky egyszerre csak ott állt előtte, Steve pedig csapdába esett, és csak nézhette. Mint a vonaton, gondolta, akkor is csak végignézte, amint Bucky lezuhan… Mint a töltött pisztoly az egy darab golyóval James ágya mellett; annak a létezéséről is csak akkor szerzett volna tudomást, amikor már túl késő…

– Ne – mondta. – Kérlek, ne. Nem tudod, mit tesz veled.

– Megállította nekem az időt. Azt hiszem, kedvel.

– Könyörgök, Buck…

Bucky tétovázott. Steve látta, hogy bizonytalanság fut át az arcán. Aztán megfeszült az álla.

– Nem hagyom, hogy ők győzzenek – mondta. – Nem győztek. Ő győzött. Kijutott.

– De ő nem…  – _te_ vagy. Steve nem bírta kimondani.

Bucky így is meghallotta. Hirtelen elmosolyodott, furcsa, derűs, vibráló mosollyal.

– Honnan tudhatná?

– Ez nem vicces – meredt rá Steve.

Bucky lehajtotta a fejét.

– Egy kicsit az – mondta. – Mondd el neki… Mondd el neki, hogy az, hogy nem emlékszik, még nem jelenti azt, hogy meg sem történt.

Steve érezte a keserűséget a torkában, és megint megpróbált megmozdulni, odamenni hozzá, vagy odadobni a pajzsot, vagy leütni, vagy bármit, amivel eltávolíthatta volna attól a rohadt kőtől. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy nem veszítheti el Buckyt még egyszer. Nem most.

– Steve, én… – kezdte Bucky, lágyan, óvatosan és _véglegesen,_ aztán megrázta a fejét, és teljesen más hangon folytatta –, nem búcsúzom.

Elfordult, fémkezével a kő felé nyúlt. Steve tudta, hogy megpróbált mondani valamit. Talán azt, hogy _ne_ , vagy _állj_ , vagy _várj_ , vagy valamit.  A dübörgéstől a fülében nem hallotta a saját hangját sem. Szédítően erős fény villant fel, Buckyt sötét alakká változtatta az iszonyú elekromos kék háttér előtt. A terem részegen megingott, és mintha az egész világ hirtelen ugrott volna egyet…

Steve kinyitotta a szemét. A földön feküdt.

A világot immár nem borította be az a különös szürkeség, és a háta mögötti a folyosóról, ahol Hill és a többiek közeledtek, kiáltozás hallatszott.

De mindez nem számított. Az Elmekő gyűrött kupacként hagyta Buckyt a jogar alatt. Steve előremászott, és a karjaiba vette tehetetlenül heverő testét. Lélegzett. Még lélegzett. Steve belekapaszkodott.

Amikor Hill Natashával a sarkában berontott a terembe, és a háttérből felhangzott Tony Stark minden mással összetéveszthetetlen kirohanása, az öntudatlan férfi kinyitotta a szemét. A szokásos kékes-szürke. Párszor Steve-re pislogott.

– Kapitány? – kérdezte.

Steve nyelt egy nagyot, kipislogta a szeméből a könnyeket, és bólintott.

James egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd elfordította az arcát.

– Nem működött – mondta olyan halkan, hogy a kinti folyosókon kitörőben lévő káosz zajában alig lehetett hallani.

Aztán elhúzódott, kényszerítve Steve-et, hogy elengedje. Felállt, és egy gyors, hideg pillantást vetett a teremre, ami nem az a terem volt, ahol legutoljára látta a jogart. Majd megfordult, és türelmesen szembenézett a kisebb hadsereggel, amely azért jött, hogy megfékezze.

Az elkövetkező káoszban Steve nem beszélt sokat. Natasha vette át a helyét, közbeavatkozott, hogy megvédje Jamest Hill és az emberei előtt.

James sem mondott valami sokat. Ő volt mindenhol a csendes pont, néma jelenlét a nagy szüke kabátjában. Gondosan ott tartotta a kezeit, ahol mindenki láthatta, és egyszer sem nézett Steve szemébe.

Csak egy kérdést tett fel. Azt akarta tudni, hogy mennyi ideje esett ki.

Ezek után Steve hazament az üres lakásába.

Kitakarított, összeszedte a kanapé párnáit, amiken Bucky aludt, összehajtogatta a takarókat és elpakolta őket. Loki nem jelent meg: akárhol is volt, valószínűleg tovább próbálkozott az univerzum leigázásával. Steve tudta, hogy mindenről jelentést kell tennie.

Kitartóan takarított tovább. Beágyazott. Felvett egy koszos tányért, amiből tegnap reggel szendvicset evett, és kivitte a konyhába. A pulton két bögre állt tele hideg kávéval. Bucky már soha nem fogja meginni a kávét, amit Steve főzött neki az éjjel. Bámult a bögrékre egy darabig.

A tegnap éjszaka mintha száz éve lett volna. Végül elmosogatta a tányért és a bögréket, majd mindent elpakolt.

Berakott egy adag szennyest. James sötétszürkéi, zöldjei és barnái összekeveredtek Steve holmijával. Rájuk fért a mosás. Bucky Steve egyik pólóját viselte a pincében. James valószínűleg nem fog igényt tartani rá, és Steve majd visszakapja, amikor visszaviszi neki a ruháit. Pár percig vakon meredt a mosógépre.

Erősen megrázta a fejét, aztán kiment a hypóért. Ideje kisúrolni a fürdőszobát.

Ahogy végigment a lakáson, a szeme sarkából elkapott egy sápadt csillanást, amihez már úgy hozzászokott, hogy szinte észre sem vette. James kulcsai ott hevertek a helyükön az ajtó melletti asztalon. Fogta a hypót és visszament a fürdőbe. Letette a mosdókagyló szélére. Aztán mozdulatlanná dermedt.

Sarkon fordult, újra átvágott a lakáson, ki az ajtón, közben meg sem állva fél kézzel kapta fel a kulcsokat. Mire elérte a lépcsőt, már rohant.

 

 

New York ébren volt és hangosan, serényen zakatolt tovább, mint mindig. Úgy tűnt, senki sem vette észre, hogy aznap reggel megállt az idő. Steve a síró nőre gondolt, akivel találkozott, miközben motorjával átlavírozott a forgalmon. Valószínűleg úgysem találná meg újra. Remélte, hogy valaki segített neki.

Kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat. James főbérlője rettegve a falhoz simult, amikor elsietett mellette. Steve nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megálljon és bocsánatot kérjen. Keményen bekopogott James ajtaján, még mindig levegő után kapkodva várt, aztán újra kopogott.

Senki sem válaszolt.

Steve-nek egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy semmit sem szabad erőltetnie. Elsétálhatna, és türelmesen kivárhatná, hogy James jöjjön el hozzá. Lehetne óvatos. Eddig ez bevált. Valamennyire bevált.

Aztán úgy döntött, hogy a pokolba _ezzel_. Nála vannak a kulcsok, nem? Úgy szorította őket, hogy belevágtak a tenyerébe.

A kulcs elfordult, a zár kattant egyet. Amikor belépett az ajtón, hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy James talán nincs is otthon. Hiszen nem voltak nála a kulcsai. Lehet, hogy máshova ment. Ebben az esetben Steve hülye volt, hogy iderohant, nem is tudja, mire készülve, drámaian, ahogy Peggy mondta mindig…

– Kapitány – mondta James.

Az egy szál széken ült a kopár szobában, és fegyvert tisztított. Amikor Steve ránézett, felállt. A hangja nyugodt volt, de Steve érzett benne némi halovány meglepődést.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte. A tekintete Steve háta mögé vándorolt, mintha üldözők felbukkanását várná. A keze már mozdult is, villámgyorsan rakta össze fegyvert, amin dolgozott.  – Mondd, mi a…

– Nem – mondta Steve. – Nem jön utánam senki. Nincs semmi baj. Nyugi.

James leengedte a fegyvert.

– Oké – mondta, és tovább bámulta Steve-et. Várt.

Steve pontosan tudta, mit akar mondani. Útközben átgondolta az egészet. De most rájött, hogy nem tudja, hogyan kezdje el. James rászegeződő csendes, kékesszürke tekintete nem könnyítette meg a dolgát, Steve mégis viszonozta. Nem nézett félre.

– Azok az én kulcsaim? – kérdezte James hirtelen. Most nem nézett Steve szemébe.

– Igen – felelte. – Nálam hagytad őket.

James alig észrevehetően megrezzent és bólintott.

– Kíváncsi voltam, hol lehetnek – csak ennyit mondott.

– Tessék – mondta Steve, és felé nyújtotta őket.

– Csak hagyd a pulton – válaszolt James.

Steve csalódottan leengedte a kezét. A kulcsok megcsörrentek.

Nem, a rohadt életbe is. Nem fogja ennyiben hagyni.

– Figyelj – kezdte pont abban a pillanatban, amikor James megszólalt. – Én…

Mindketten elhallgattak.

– Mondd – szólt Steve.

James a fejét rázta.

– Nálam is van valami, ami a tiéd – mondta. A konyhapult felé biccentett. A Bucky által kölcsönkért notesz hevert rajta. – A zsebemben találtam – mondta. – Jobb, ha magaddal viszed.

Újra leült a székre. Fejét lehajtotta, figyelme ismét a fegyverre összpontosult. Steve makacs volt, de hülye nem. Tudta, mikor nem kívánatos a jelenléte. Odament, egy csörrenés kíséretében letetette a kulcsokat, és felvette a noteszt. Az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy ne mondjon többet.

Ránézett a kezében tartott könyvre. Bucky már eldöntötte, mit fog tenni, amikor elkérte, kevesebb, mint huszonnégy órával ezelőtt. Ott feküdt Steve ágyában, csendesen beszélt magában, Steve haját simogatta, és már tudta. Steve emlékezett a melegére, hogy milyen jó és őszinte érzés volt. Aztán a toll percegése a papíron.

A hátát fordította James felé. James nem láthatta az arcát. Steve örült neki.

Kinyitotta a noteszt. Az oldalak zsúfolásig tele voltak Bucky kézírásával, azzal az erős, tiszta, régimódi folyóírással. Steve olvasni kezdett. Egy-két mondat után abbahagyta, és újra becsukta a könyvet.

– Belenéztél?

– Nem – hallotta James hangját a háta mögül. – Tudtam, hogy a tiéd.

Steve megfordult és odanyújtotta neki.

– Nem az enyém – mondta.

– Ha az övé – felelte James közömbös hangon kurta szünet után –, akkor inkább a tiéd, mint az enyém, Kapitány.

– Neked hagyta – mondta Steve. James egyáltalán nem reagált. – A tied, James. Eldöntötte, hogy mit fog tenni, és ezt itthagyta neked. – Érezte, hogy harag szivárog át a hangjába, ahogy hozztette. – Te fafejű… Nézd már meg.

James párszor rápislogott. Steve nem mozdult, csak állt ott, felé nyújtotta a noteszt és várt. Végül James félretette a fegyvert, felkelt és elvette a könyvet Steve-től. Steve karba tette a kezét, mert nem tudta, mihez kezdjen vele. James fellapozta az első oldalt.

Steve tudta, mi áll rajta: _James Buchanan Barnes_ , háromszor, Bucky kézírásával, ugyanazzal a kézírással, amivel a _ne engedelmeskedj_ -feliratokat írták a falakra. Nézte, ahogy James szemei lassan elkerekednek. Nem tudta, hogy ugyanolyan az írásuk. Steve elmondhatta volna neki, ha lett volna rá alkalma. Találhatott volna alkalmat, ha megpróbálta volna.

Egy másodperc elteltével James lapozott. Steve figyelte, ahogy olvas.  A lakásban nagy volt a csend. Az alsó szomszédok ma nem zenéltek. James olvasott, és ismét lapozott. A papír zizegése iszonyú hangosnak tűnt.

Hirtelen felnézett.

– Ezt nekem szánta? – kérdezte.

– Ki másnak?  - felelte Steve.

James leült, egyszerűen csak ledobva magát a padlóra, ott ahol épp állt. Visszalapozott egy oldalt, hogy újra elolvassa. Steve halkan hozzálépett és leült mellé, közel, de úgy, hogy ne érjen hozzá. James kissé lejjebb engedte a noteszt, olyan szögben, hogy Steve is láthassa, ha akarja. _Kedves James, vagy aki vagy_ , olvasta Steve.

 _Steve azt mondja, nem emlékszel, hogy én voltál. Én sem emlékszem rá, hogy te vagyok. Gondolom, ezzel kvittek vagyunk. De nem hiszem, hogy sokban különbözünk. Remélem, hogy nem. Remélem, hogy én is azt tettem volna, amit te, amikor visszavágtál nekik, de_ – itt valamit vastagon áthúzott – _tudom, hogy amikor számított, én kudarcot vallottam. Steve azt mondja, hogy te vagy az egyik legbátrabb ember, akivel valaha találkozott, és én hiszek neki. Remélem, hogy maradt belőlem valami benned, ahogy bennem is van most valami belőled. Mindenesetre, megpróbálom azt tenni, ami helyes…_

James lapozott. Fémujjai eltakarták a másik oldalt Steve elől, így azt olvasta, ami a legközelebb volt hozzá. _…nem hiszem, hogy mindent le tudok írni, amire emlékszem.  Akarom, de csak összezavarnék mindent, és attól nem lenne könnyebb semmi. Ami fontos, az itt lesz, ha kíváncsi vagy rá…_

Utána egy lista következett. Steve mindjárt az elején egy ismerős dátumot látott: Becca születésnapját, az évszámmal együtt. Tisztán emlékezett Bucky óriási lelkesedésére a kistestvére születésekor, amikor ő hét, Steve pedig nyolc éves volt. Közvetlenül a megismerkedésük után történt, és Bucky állandóan erről beszélt. Több sorban írt erről a dátum alatt. Steve beszélhetett volna Jamesnek Beccáról, ha megpróbálta volna, vagy ha James megkérdezte volna…

James feje a notesz fölé hajolt. Óvatosan megérintette az oldalt a jobb keze ujjaival, közvetlenül a dátum alatt.

– Még él – mondta csendesen.  – Rebecca Barnes. Becca. Ennek utánanéztem.

– Igen?

– Utánanéztem – mondta James. – De semmit sem tudok róla.

– Megkérdezhetsz engem – mondta Steve. – Elmondok mindent, amit tudok. Csak kérdezz. Becca… – évek óta nem igazán gondolt Beccára. Buckyhoz állt közel, a testvéreihez nem. Bűntudattal emlékezett vissza, hogy gyerekkorukban neheztelt rá, csak mert Bucky annyira szerette. Már akkor is tudta, hogy ez nem helyes.  – Tűzrőlpattant kislány volt – mondta. – Mindig vigyáztál rá. Mindig megvédted. Jó testvér voltál.

James bólintott, anélkül, hogy felemelte volna a fejét. Párszor megnyalta az ajkát.

– Amikor én… mondta, és nyelt egyet.  – Volt ott egy kislány. Fekete volt a haja és véres a térde…

Még csak nem is kérdés volt. James nem emelte fel a hangját, csak motyogott, ahogy felidézte, mintha valami szégyellnivalója lenne. Steve gondolkodás nélkül a vállára tette a kezét.

– Igen. – mondta. – Az volt Becca.

James vett egy mély lélegzetet, aztán lassan kiengedte.

– Ez az ő élete – mondta. – Nem az enyém. – Lenézett a noteszre és a bal keze megfeszült – mozgó fémes fény és tükröződés – mintha be akarná csukni a könyvet.

Steve a lapra tette az egyik kezét, hogy nyitva tartsa.

– Ezek a te emlékeid – mondta. – Épp az előbb jutott eszedbe valami.

James nagyon csendes hangot hallatott, talán egy elfojtott nevetést.

– Nem tudok róla semmit… Azt sem tudom, mi történt a térdével…

– Gondolod, hogy ez az, ami számít?

– Nem tudom, mi számít!

Túl hangosan jöttek a szavak. James elhallgatott. Arcára kiült az öngúny, válla megfeszült. Ez volt a legtöbb érzelem, amit Steve valaha látott tőle. Hirtelen nem tudta, mit tegyen – de rájött, hogy ez nonszensz. Pontosan tudta, mit kell tennie. Átkarolta James merev vállát, és magához húzta, úgy, ahogy Buckyval is tette volna.

Nem volt biztos benne, hogyan fog James reagálni. Felkészületlenül érte, ami történt, mert James egész testében megremegett, és az oldalához dőlt. Steve már nem láthatta az arcát, de érezte a reszketését.

– Minden rendben – mondta neki. – Tartalak. Minden rendben.

Egy pillanat múlva James megfeszült és megpróbált elhúzódni. Steve nem engedte. Makacsul tartotta, ujjai szorították bal vállának fémjét, és újra meg újra elismételte, hogy minden rendben van.

Végül James feladta és hozzásimult. Arcát Steve vállába rejtette. Zihálva kapkodta a levegőt. A notesz nyitva feküdt a padlón. Steve-nek eszébe jutott a tegnapi éjszaka és megsimította James haját. Úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna a nyeldeklő hangot, amit James adott ki magából, és ami valószínűleg egy zokogás volt. Gyengéden simogatta, ahogy Bucky őt. Tudta, hogy jó érzés. Talán segíthet.

Tovább beszélt hozzá, bár nem mondott túl sok mindent, csak magát ismételte. Tartalak. Minden rendben.

– Bocsánat – mondta végül James és ezúttal, amikor elhúzódott, lehetett érezni, hogy komolyan gondolja.  – Bocsánat – mondta megint, nem nézve rá. Lábra állt.

– Ne kérj bocsánatot – mondta Steve.  –  A barátod vagyok.

James bólintott, enyhe grimaszt vágott.

– A barátod vagyok – ismételte meg Steve. Ő is felállt.

– Értem, Kapitány – mondta James. – Nem kell tettetned.

Steve rábámult.

– Hazugnak nevezel? Mert még a végén megsértődöm.

James döbbenten nézett rá.

– Nem… Én csak… – megnyalta az ajkát. – Köszönöm. De én nem vagyok ő. Tudom.

– Gondolod, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok a barátod?

James nem válaszolt. Inkább azt mondta:

– Amit vele tettek, annak soha nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie. Nekem… Nekem soha nem szabadott volna léteznem.

– Szóval úgy döntöttél, helyrehozod? – Steve nem veszekedni jött, de érezte, hogy felemeli a hangját.  – Kitörölted magad, James. Elmentél.

– Igen, ez volt a cél – mondta James. Most már ő is ingerült volt. – És Bucky Barnes visszakapta az életét. Nem gondolod, hogy úgy jobb volt? Hát nem volt a barátod? – kitárta a karjait. – Nézz… Nézz rám! Félember vagyok. Egy fegyver, név nélkül. Tele van a fejem képekkel, amik nem jelentenek semmit, és… Kezdjük azzal, hogy alig… alig élek. _Ő_ élt, Kapitány. Megérdemelte az életet. Megérdemelte, hogy éljen.

A szavak hallatán úgy érezte, mintha gyomron rúgták volna. Aznap az Alpokban, amikor Bucky lezuhant, megérdemelte, hogy éljen. És az után minden napon, ami a Hydra fogságában töltött, jobbat érdemelt. Megérdemelte az életet.

James keserű elégedettséggel figyelte Steve arcát. Steve mélyet lélegzett, és kényszerítette magát, hogy szilárd maradjon a hangja.

– Igen, megérdemelte – mondta –, megérdemelte, hogy éljen. Ahogy te is.

– Mondom, hogy én nem ő vagyok – mondta James, mintha valami végleges igazságot mondott volna ki. – Nem emlékszem rá, hogy ő voltam. Nem ismerem azokat a dolgokat, amik fontosak voltak neki. Én nem…

– Arra kért, mondjak el neked valamit – szólt közbe Steve. – Az, hogy nem emlékszel, nem jelenti azt, hogy meg sem történt.

James elhallgatott.

Steve lehajolt és felvette a noteszt. James felé nyújtotta.

– James Buchanan Barnes – mondta –, ott áll feketén-fehéren. Biztos, hogy ez nem a te neved?

James csak nézett a könyvecskére, és még mindig nem szólt semmit.

– A te írásod – mondta Steve.

Hosszú másodpercek teltek el. Egyikük sem mozdult.

Végül James kinyúlt és elvette a könyvet Steve kezéből. Odébbment és leült, ezúttal a lépcsőre, pont oda, ahol az őrült tapéta kezdődött a Hydráról. Steve látta a feje felett a _ne engedelmeskedj_ feliratot, Bucky – James – kézírásával, és mellette néhány kusza cirill betűt. Leült James mellé, míg az olvasott. Ugyanitt ültek Buckyval, miután meglátta az aktáját.

James sokáig olvasott. Steve-nek feltűnt, hogy néha abbahagyja, visszalapoz, és újra meg újra átolvas pár oldalt. Néha leengedte a noteszt és egy ideig csak bámult a semmibe. Egyszer azt mondta:

– Emlékszem…

Steve várt.

James megrázta a fejét.

– Nem most – mondta.

Folytatta az olvasást. Bucky sokat írt a rendelkezésére álló idő alatt. Talán egyáltalán nem is aludt. Reggel sötét karikák voltak a szeme alatt. A sötét karikák most James szeme alatt is ott voltak. Steve ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy a válla felett belelessen a szövegbe. Kíváncsi volt, mit írt Bucky, aki mindig jobban fogalmazott írásban, mint ő.

Kint lassan besötétedett. Árnyékok lebegtek James üres lakásának padlója felett. Az alattuk lévő lakásban ismét felcsendült a zene.

Steve összekulcsolta a kezét és várt. Ráért.

 

 

Arra ébredt, hogy oldalba bökték. Nem vette észre, hogy elaludt. James azzal a hűvös, ironikus pillantással nézett rá, ami azt jelentette nála, hogy valamit viccesnek talál.

– Bocs – mondta Steve és ásított. – Hosszú volt a nap.

James bólintott egyet. A notesz a combján pihent, bal kezével tartotta a helyén.  A szoba nagyrészt sötétbe burkolózott.

– Minden oké? – kérdezte Steve.

James megint bólintott. Két kezébe vette a könyvet, olyan óvatosan tartva, mintha üvegből volna.

– Akarod?  - kérdezte.

Steve egy része akarta – nagyon akarta – de megrázta a fejét.

– Nem nekem írta.

James azonnal elrakta a nagy szürke kabát egyik zsebébe. A belső zsebbe, figyelte meg Steve, valami biztos helyre. Örült, hogy nem fogadta el.

– Van… – kezdte James, de nem folytatta.

Steve arra gondolt, hogy nem szabad semmit erőltetnie, aztán azt mondta:

– Ki vele!

James halkan felnevetett.

– Csókolóztatok. Megcsókoltad – Steve elhallgatott. – Ez volt az utolsó dolog a listán. Úgy gondolta, fontos.

Steve bólintott.

– Az volt. – Bucky amint lebámul a kávéjára, kihívóan felemeli a fejét, és a ráncok a szeme körül, ahogy elmosolyodik. Csak egy napja történt, de Steve már tudta, hogy ezeket az emlékeket örökre meg fogja őrizni a szívében, mint ahogy azt is, hogy milyen íze volt Peggy rúzsának, amikor életében először és utoljára megcsókolta.

James nem mondott semmit. Steve megfordult, hogy ránézzen.

– És?

– Bocsánat – mondta James. – Azt hiszem, csak kíváncsi voltam. Nem akartam…

Steve megcsókolta.

…faggatózni – fejezte be James levegő után kapkodva. Steve még a sötét szobában is meg tudta mondani, hogy mennyire elkerekedtek a szemei. Csak tátogott, mintha nem tudná, mit mondjon.

– Te kezdted – mondta Steve.

James nyelt egyet.

– Ő?

– Nem, te voltál – felelt Steve.  – Hónapokkal ezelőtt. Te csókoltál meg először.  – Felállt. Gondolkodás nélkül nyújtotta felé a kezét.

– De… – kezdte James, és még mindig nagy szemekkel nézett fel rá. Steve felvonta a szemöldökét. Legyen kihívás.

James elfogadta a kezet, Steve pedig felsegítette, majd tétovázás nélkül a karjaiba vonta, és megint megcsókolta, nem durván, de határozottan, egyértelművé téve, hogy mit kér. Hogy mit kínál. James visszacsókolt, aztán elszakadt tőle és azt mondta:

– Még mindig nem vagyok ugyanaz, Kapitány. Steve. Soha nem leszek ő.

– Tudom – válaszolt Steve. – Tennél nekem egy szívességet és bíznál bennem?

James nem felelt.

– Vagy… – mondta Steve, és a kezét James mellkasára fektette, a szíve fölé, érezve a noteszt a belső zsebében. – Bíznál ebben? – _Benne. Magadban_. Nem tudta biztosan, melyikre gondolt. Talán soha nem is fogja megtudni.

James hosszú ideig csak nézte őt. Végül lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély lélegzetet, mint aki le akarja vetni magát valami magas helyről, és nem tudja, hol, és hogyan fog földet érni.

– Igen – mondta.

 


End file.
